


撿到一隻吸血鬼

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, 吸血鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 紐特是吸血鬼，很貪吃的那種。「我不喜歡喝血⋯⋯這個好好吃喔！人類的食物好神奇！」「⋯⋯你到底多不想作吸血鬼？」如果我們不能決定自己是什麼、在別人眼中是誰，要如何確定未來走向何處？有限的時間、懸殊的背景、已經注定的結局，如何給予彼此最大的幸福，好讓對方相信就算現實殘酷也有最後一方逃亡之處？





	1. Chapter 1

「你再說一次，你是……什麼？」

「吸血鬼，我是吸血鬼！」

坐在木桌上的蒼白青年摀住一邊的眼睛，鼻子有些紅紅的，「你打得好用力！」

「因為你突然從我的窗戶爬進來！」葛雷夫忍不住大吼，隨即又想起隔壁一直到今天凌晨才回家的室友，憋得他立刻抓亂自己的頭髮，「我、你──你是在玩角色扮演嗎？」

「那是什麼？」青年從桌上下來，放棄繼續揉微微發紫的右眼。他有一雙白得能看見每一條血管的雙手，還有十指乾淨卻看來相當堅硬的指甲。

葛雷夫瞪著身穿白襯衫的人，身上還有一件看來過大的孔雀藍大衣，顯得人比實際年齡還要小。雖然他也搞不懂這個人幾歲，但這場面真的很像某個吸嗨的高中生闖進他房間。

「很好，這位──先生？現在請你離開，不然我要報警了！」

青年害怕地縮起肩膀，躲到窗簾旁邊、離他突然蹦進來的窗只差一步，「別生氣……你不要生氣，我真的是吸血鬼，你看──」

那是一對能突然長到五公分長的大犬齒，就在葛雷夫的眼前，讓校隊隊長嚇得往後跌坐在床上，一路爬到床的另一邊，「你、你、你──」

「偶跟你縮了啊！」牙齒長到不容易說話的青年難過得張大嘴，在口水快流出來前把牙齒縮回人類應有的長度，「我是吸血鬼！而且我從不說謊！」

「所以、你跑到我的房間來是……？」葛雷夫背靠牆，慢慢往門口移動。

他不知道自己能不能跑得比吸血鬼快──如果這傢伙真的跟電影裡那些有翅生物一樣，那他絕對死定了。

雖然那傢伙好像有點蠢。

「喔、喔！因為我看到那個！」毫不在意地一蹦上床，青年興奮指著床頭的拼圖，「這是國王企鵝對不對？我在書上看過！」

嗯……真的有點蠢。

「而且我在樓下看到你有養狗，很可愛，」青年突然變得羞澀，有些不好意思地抓抓因為混亂毛躁的頭髮，「雖然我怕狗，但牠還不是很大，所以我敢碰碰牠｜｜如果有人陪我的話。」

「那不是我養的……這不是重點，」葛雷夫站起身，隨手拉了一下自己的連帽衣，「我可以把那個給你，你快離開我的房間。」

青年再次縮起肩膀，有些害怕地看葛雷夫。

「……怎麼了？」

青年皺皺鼻頭，思考半晌，他決定窩到床鋪另一頭，「可是我迷路了。」

「你什麼？」

葛雷夫瞇起眼瞪著青年，看著那張紅得不能見人的臉，像是在看一隻活生生的國王企鵝。

「而且……我肚子很餓……」羞紅臉的人低下頭，斷斷續續地說，幾乎不敢再看葛雷夫一眼，「我沒有力氣再走了。」

配合一陣響震天的飢餓聲，葛雷夫終於忍不住翻了白眼，居高臨下看在床上縮成一團的……吸血鬼。

「起來，我帶你去買吃的。」嘆口氣，隨手抓起車鑰匙和皮外套，葛雷夫站在房門口，不想去承認眼前人眼睛一亮的模樣一瞬間有點可愛，「你叫什麼名字？」

「……紐特！紐特．斯卡曼德！」青年跳下床，撲到葛雷夫身上掛著脖子，「你呢？」

「波西瓦．葛雷夫……拜託你先下來、我快──」

「噢嗚──！」

「……我快摔倒了。」

☀

等到把人載到快餐店外，葛雷夫才想到自己在幹什麼蠢事，但看到聲稱自己是吸血鬼的人大口咬下漢堡還滴出番茄醬時，他開始覺得再荒唐的事都可以接受了。

「你不是吸血鬼嗎？」

紐特開心地點點頭，一邊塞一根薯條到葛雷夫的嘴裡，又把自己的飲料朝葛雷夫推一點。

葛雷夫三兩下吃掉薯條，手伸過去抓起第二根、沾點芥末醬，「你不吸血也會飽？」

「我不喜歡、吸血，那讓我很不舒服，」努力吞下口中的食物，紐特終於願意將進食的速度放慢一些，「吸血鬼吃一般的食物也會飽，只是要吃比較多。我哥總是威脅我，成年以後一定要吸血，不然會變乾屍，但我不想理他。……這個好好吃喔！人類的食物真的很神奇！」

葛雷夫點點頭，將整盒薯條全倒在餐盤上，塞幾根到紐特的漢堡裡，「你沒吃過垃圾食物嗎？所以你幾歲、什麼時候成年？」

紐特搖頭，雙手緊緊夾住薯條慢慢吃，「九十九，我今年就成年了。巢穴裡的東西很難吃，其他人都只顧著要吸血，根本沒人在意。」

九十九？好吧，總算有點接近預期中的吸血鬼了。

下意識不理心中不該冒出的安心，葛雷夫繼續挑他不明白的部分問紐特，「『巢穴』？黑漆漆、掛滿蝙蝠的那種？」

「不是，是『房子』啦。我們稱作巢穴，只是一個傳統而已。」紐特聳聳肩，學葛雷夫沾點黃黃的芥末醬，仔細地用舌頭嚐了味道，下一秒開心得笑開嘴，一次拿起兩根薯條沾著吃。

「那你為什麼在這裡？還跑到我的房間？」

「因為我迷路了。」提到這件事，原本興高采烈的吸血鬼立刻垂下肩膀，「我本來是要去親戚家的巢穴等待成年，但我下公車時才發現坐錯方向了，走了整整三天才到你的巢穴。」

「『我的房間』，」葛雷夫迅速看一眼周圍，用語氣暗示紐特最好快點調整他的用字，「你花了三個晚上走到我住的地方？你是在哪裡下車的？而且吸血鬼不是會飛嗎？」

「我花了三天，日夜三天，但我不知道自己在哪裡下車的，」紐特委屈地吸一口可樂，除了第一口被氣泡嚇到外，他已經學會享受這冰冰涼涼的飲料，「而且吸血鬼才不會飛，我又不是鳥。」

「你可以在太陽下移動？不會受傷嗎？」

「會啊！」拉起兩邊大衣，白皙的手臂上有非常明顯的曬傷痕跡，「這個好痛喔，我第一次曬傷那麼嚴重……」

你該慶幸還好只是曬傷，不是變成灰。葛雷夫抓抓頭髮，決定最後一次嘗試那些小說、電影裡的唬爛，「好……那感應彼此呢？你們應該可以相互定位吧？」

「那是蝙蝠，波西瓦，你對動物的認識很奇怪欸！」

「沒有你這個動物狂人奇怪啦！」果然是唬爛。葛雷夫佯裝大怒，搶走紐特手裡沾滿芥末醬的薯條吃掉，壞笑等著紐特會說出什麼有趣的話反擊。

但紐特沒有打算這樣做，他的臉黯淡下來，把手上還沒吃完的漢堡放在餐盤上，像做錯事的小孩收起手。

「……紐特，你還好嗎？」眼見情況不對的葛雷夫立刻抓住那隻纖細的手，微涼的體溫傳到掌心，「是不是吃壞肚子？還是哪裡不舒服？」

紐特搖搖頭，身體下意識往後移，想躲開葛雷夫的碰觸，但葛雷夫反射性地握緊他的手，讓他無處可躲。

「……吸血鬼喜歡動物，真的很奇怪嗎？」哀傷的灰綠色不肯看向葛雷夫，還有咬緊的下唇，無一不透露紐特現下的掙扎，「我只是覺得動物們都有可愛的地方，這樣不可以嗎？」

葛雷夫看著眼前的紐特，一瞬之間不知道該怎麼解讀他情緒背後的人生。這樣的面容有些熟悉，在他一次次試圖解釋自己，卻只是引來無數圍觀者更多訕笑時，也曾在鏡中看過類似的表情。

希望有人可以告訴自己，「我支持你」。

「我也很喜歡動物──不像你那麼喜歡，但我覺得你說的對，牠們都很可愛。」笨拙地拍拍紐特，葛雷夫拿起漢堡，放回他手中，「你喜歡動物這件事沒有任何不好，就像我喜歡打籃球一樣，呃……你懂我的意思。」

紐特將頭抬高了一點，先看看手裡的漢堡，再看看皺起眉、有點慌亂的葛雷夫。

「……你笑什麼啦，真的是個小瘋子欸。」當未成年的吸血鬼重新綻開笑容時，葛雷夫反而有些莫名的羞臊，他故意拿過飲料擋在紐特的臉前，卻阻止不了嗤嗤的竊笑不斷傳出。

☀

「波西瓦，我好飽喔……」

「好飽也給我抓緊，你要是摔下去我絕對不會救你。」

背後傳來幾聲不開心的喃喃自語，環在腰上的手還是聽話地收緊了點。葛雷夫看一下後照鏡，完全沒有危機意識或排斥的紐特就趴在肩上，眉心因為吃太飽而有一些小皺褶。

雖然是繞遠路，葛雷夫還是放慢速度，小心抓握著檔車離合器、特意從沒有減速路凸的路線朝租屋處前進。當紐特第三次睏得打哈欠時，葛雷夫終於將整路反覆思索的念頭，用自認最漫不經心的方式說出口，「你今晚就先睡我房間吧。我明天沒課，想不想一起去動物園看看？」


	2. Chapter 2

「還好嗎？」

葛雷夫拿著剛買的柳橙汁放在紐特頭上，貪玩一整夜沒睡覺的吸血鬼現在看起來像隨時會吐出來。

因為熬夜而睡眠不足的吸血鬼，跟愛吃垃圾食物比起來好像不算新聞。

「頭痛……」紐特不開心地扁起嘴，但還是忍著站在隊伍裏，等待動物園開門，「這裡會有賣拼圖嗎？跟國王企鵝一樣大的？」

「還沒玩過癮啊，」葛雷夫忍不住笑出聲，把吸管塞進幾乎是睡在拼圖上的人嘴裡，「我不知道。但如果有賣又不是很貴，你可以買一個。」

咬著吸管開心地點點頭，有點水腫的眼睛下緣隱約泛青，還有幾點紫。

葛雷夫湊近一點看，用手指摸摸，「復原真快……還痛嗎？」

「不痛，吸血──我受傷好很快。」想起葛雷夫昨晚的叮嚀，總算對自己的安危有點警覺的紐特立刻改口，一邊抬起頭用眼神問葛雷夫這樣是不是做對了。

葛雷夫沒說話，只是把吸管又塞回紐特嘴裡，免得自己嚇到心臟病發。

趁著還在排隊的時間，葛雷夫一邊看穿了他襯衫的紐特將袖子捲高，一邊回想二十四小時之間對吸血鬼的認識究竟改變多少。

這麼說雖然有點奇怪，葛雷夫隱約覺得紐特口中的「巢穴」和吸血鬼族並沒有離人類社會太遙遠。

沒吃過速食、不知道什麼是角色扮演，但紐特確實會用一些現代設備，基本的淋浴器材、廚房用具都會使用而且很熟練，手機、電腦也能正常操作只是興趣不高。唯一比較特別是，當葛雷夫打開自己的衣櫃，想幫紐特挑一件合適的衣服當睡衣時，年輕的吸血鬼立刻好奇地湊上前，一件接一件問著衣服上的字樣和圖案分別是什麼意思。

就像一個熟知日常生活，卻缺乏普遍或流行知識的老年人。

「波西瓦，可以進去了！」

葛雷夫眨眨眼後回過神，跟著紐特被動地經過檢票口，一直到收起票根時才發現紐特不知道什麼時候牽起了他的手。

「我們要先去哪裡？」紐特像個孩子一樣興沖沖地拉著葛雷夫，略高的身形在人群中很顯眼。

「……要不要先去旁邊的紀念品區看有沒有拼圖？」沒有抽開被握在微涼掌心的手，葛雷夫甚至能感覺到吸血鬼細嫩的皮膚溫度逐漸升高，「晚一點會有很多人，我們可以趁現在先看看。」

「好！」紐特大聲回答，轉個方向讓葛雷夫走在前頭，絲毫不覺得兩人手牽在一起是不是尷尬，雙眼閃閃發光看著吊在商店外的各式動物布偶。

「如果你有想買的可以跟我說。」

葛雷夫沒有轉過頭，他從玻璃的倒影上看見自己拉著紐特，而身後的人正開心地朝他微笑，如同最天真無邪的孩子。

聽到葛雷夫這麼說，紐特忽然猶豫起來，收斂地站在店門口，指著正對兩人的櫃子，「那……可以買那個嗎？」

亮黃色的櫃子裡擺滿各種動物的絨布娃娃和造型耳朵、爪子一類的小玩具，每一個顏色都不太一樣，甚至有桃紅色的豹耳。

點點頭，葛雷夫帶紐特來到櫃子前，放手讓吸血鬼盡情翻找喜歡的樣式，「不買拼圖了嗎？」

紐特搖頭，兩手正比較著一對獅鬃毛，「這裡沒有拼圖。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「我剛剛看啦，這裡沒有拼圖了。」

葛雷夫疑惑地看著開始找起各種獸耳的紐特，轉身離開幾步往周圍仔細打量一圈，有個較大的展示櫃上放了小立牌，寫著「拼圖售罄」。

但紐特是怎麼從門口就看見那個立牌的？附近沒有玻璃，也沒有鏡子，他怎麼可能從近乎平行的角度看見牌子，還看清上面的字？

「你們的視力都很好嗎？」葛雷夫試探性地問，朝他覺得最有可能的方向思考。

「啊？」紐特戴著一對浣熊耳朵，轉過頭傻傻看葛雷夫，「嗯、跟你們比起來是，不只視力，聽力跟其他感官都比較好……你覺得這個如何？」

「不適合你，」隨手從玩具堆裡抓起一個蝙蝠耳，直接換掉浣熊，「這個。」

「就說我不是蝙蝠了……」紐特皺起眉毛，看著鏡子裡薑黃頭髮上的蝙蝠耳，左右看看以後勉強接受，「波西瓦，我可以幫你挑一個嗎？」

過分客氣的問法聽來突兀，葛雷夫不自覺停了一陣，才暫時從腦裡新增的「吸血鬼觀察筆記」跳開，「呃……？嗯，可以。你先別擔心錢的事，這樣還不會花太多。」

紐特又一次猶豫起來，掙扎許久後點點頭。他早就想好了，只是擔心葛雷夫可能不想要，背過身用最快的速度抓起一條有前臂粗的尾巴。

沒錯，一條白底微黃，上面散落黑色斑紋的，尾巴。連結處用鬆緊帶和魔鬼氈組成，配戴方式一目瞭然，而且同樣布滿花紋。

「這個！戴起來試試看！」

「……你不是要挑耳朵嗎？」

「這些耳朵都不適合你。」這件事似乎讓吸血鬼挺生氣，用少見的不滿向葛雷夫抱怨，「我本來想找獅鬃毛，要幫你選最強壯、最有繁殖力的深黑色鬃毛，但這裡的鬃毛都太黃了！於是我改找老虎或黑豹的耳朵，但又做得太小了，不夠健康。所以我最後選了這個，雪豹的尾巴。」

葛雷夫用複雜的表情拿起尾巴，微彎粗大的尾端在他腳踝間擺盪，「……因為你覺得我像雪豹？」

「嗯，很像。」紐特非常認真地點頭，直接拆開魔鬼氈圍到葛雷夫腰上，「高超的狩獵者，相當愛護子女和同類，而且有強烈的好奇心……好了！」

看著鏡子中還在左右搖擺的大尾巴，葛雷夫一瞬間不知道該不該忽略紐特完全靠動物繁殖力和攻擊性選玩具的偏好。他轉過身看紐特，輕咬下唇拉著尾巴愛不釋手的吸血鬼很滿足，對上他的時候露出期待葛雷夫稱讚的眼神。

「還不錯……」對著那樣的眼神實在很難說出否定的話，「你知道雪豹不安時會叼起尾巴嗎？」

「真的嗎？那你示範給我看好不好？」

葛雷夫看著貼在嘴邊的人造毛，懷疑自己幹嘛要說這麼蠢的動物知識。

「嘻嘻。」

「這麼開心？」

葛雷夫伸過手摸摸紐特原本有些抗拒、現在完全捨不得拿下的蝙蝠耳，開心大吃熱狗堡的人把番茄醬和芥末醬沾了滿嘴，卻十分小心不讓髒汙掉到衣服上。

「嗯！因為你咬尾巴的樣子很可愛。」

呃……很好。葛雷夫拿起紐特那份冰淇淋，一口氣挖掉一半，在滿是麵包的嘴巴能抗議前咧出笑容，「我跟你交換口味。」

「那是我的！」

「你不想吃吃看我的嗎？」

「不要，」紐特堅決搖頭，「你的看起來就很苦。」

「只是有酒味而已，」葛雷夫聳肩，不管紐特的瞪視，把半杯蘭姆酒葡萄分到巧克力旁邊，「吃吃看，也許你會喜歡。」

紐特皺起鼻子，喝了一點水沖淡醬料的味道，「不好吃就換回來。」

「好。」

葛雷夫笑著，紐特一臉警惕挖起冰淇淋的模樣實在太有趣，要不是鄰桌的父女一直用奇怪的表情偷覷他們，他實在很想拿出手機拍下來。

「好吃吧？」

「嗚嗚嗚──」

吸血鬼的臉苦成一團，舌頭翻滾間仔細尋找酒辣之外的慰藉，甘醇濃郁的香氣逐漸散發時，葡萄的酸澀終於浮現，刺激口腔分泌唾液，淡雅的甜才從遮掩後現身。

「還是有點苦……但好吃。」

紐特又吃了一口，沒有剛才皺的眉頭開始學會享受酒精帶來的新鮮感。葛雷夫只是靜靜地看著，思緒不知為何飄回方才在海洋生態區時，冰藍深藍渲染紐特的時刻，有一瞬間他甚至無法分辨是因為那張洋溢熱情的臉太動人，還是那看來疏離又融入的身影太遙遠，心底居然想再次牽緊那隻微涼的手。

「吃完我們就該回去了，玩了一整天。」

「好。晚餐要吃什麼？」

「嗯……」葛雷夫仔細計算了一次到目前為止的花費，又稍微評估了距離薪水下來前大概還要預留多少錢。

紐特望向葛雷夫，第三次露出那有點奇妙的猶豫表情，有所隱瞞、卻又不想刻意欺騙的表情。

「那個……其實我身上有錢，」吸血鬼從褲子口袋拿出皮夾，形狀看起來普通，「我哥出門前給我的，他說絕對不能讓任何人知道我身上有錢……我其實可以負擔自己的開銷。」

葛雷夫看著皮夾，他早在昨晚紐特進浴室洗澡時便知道了。紐特雖然乍看是身無分文的迷路者，可實際上他從未說過自己是不是連一毛錢都沒有，而葛雷夫也順著紐特繼續這段不戳破的照料。

為什麼呢？他也不知道。

「我可以打開看嗎？」

「嗯。」紐特平靜地點頭，手卻收到膝蓋上，輕輕揪起米色布料。

柔軟的皮革十分服貼，但又散發並未經常使用的氣味，不像紐特會使用的東西，更有可能是來自那位哥哥的贈禮。葛雷夫翻開皮夾，裡頭有幾張小鈔跟一疊百元美鈔，還有一張……價值一萬美元的支票？

「……你不是要去親戚家嗎？你哥哥給你這麼多幹嘛？」

「欸？呃……」紐特一臉困惑望向更困惑的葛雷夫，與他想像全然不同的對話走向來得太快，「他說、我沒出門過幾次，如果路上看到什麼喜歡的都可以買……他還放一張卡在裡面，叫我盡量用。」

卡裡頭的錢肯定多到這傻瓜說不清楚。葛雷夫沉痛地闔起皮夾，放在手心，非常嚴肅地看紐特，「你身上有這麼多錢，還敢隨便闖進別人房間？要是被綁架怎麼辦？」

「你才不會綁架我，」吃掉最後一口冰淇淋，紐特又恢復了純真無慮的模樣，「你喜歡國王企鵝。」

「這跟那個有什麼──算了。」

那純然的天真太過真實，就連那特異的邏輯都能顯得極具說服力，葛雷夫只能重重嘆口氣，一張鈔票都沒拿就把皮夾放回紐特手中，「我們晚上吃義大利麵，我請客。絕、對、不、可、以，讓任何人知道你身上有這麼多錢。」

「波西瓦……你的口氣跟我哥一模一樣。」

「我才不會隨便放你這種小白癡自己出門搭公車。」

「嗯，他也是這麼說的。」

那你怎麼會在這裡啊！

☀

「我明天要上一整天的課，你可以自己待在房間嗎？」小心扶著一吃飽就想睡覺的人下後座，葛雷夫勉強讓紐特站直、一手解下安全帽，「這樣你會不會很無聊？」

紐特搖頭，打個哈欠，「我可以拼拼圖，也可以看你的書，不會無聊。」

「抱歉，我明天的課太滿，沒辦法帶你去學校。我會先幫你做好早餐跟午餐放冰箱裡，你自己微波好嗎？」

「嗯，」再次點點頭，踏回地面後稍微清醒的紐特拉拉葛雷夫的外套，「可以再做今天早上的炒蛋嗎？那好好吃！」

葛雷夫狀似無奈地笑一下，用手推著紐特往門口走，「那你今天要準時睡覺才行，炒蛋冷了就不好吃了。」

「啊……那你可以戴雪豹尾巴去學校──」

「不行。快點上樓洗澡睡覺。」


	3. Chapter 3

「欸、波西瓦！聽人說你房間這兩天有住人？你終於對啦啦隊長出手了嗎？」

葛雷夫隨手把安全帽放在椅子下，抖落書包後無視身旁三、五人的包圍，默默坐進選定的位置裡。

「一定是吧！人家可是全校最火辣的美女，兩年前就指定要跨上波西瓦的後座不是嗎？」

「所以……感覺如何啊？波西瓦？」

從書包裡丟出幾本筆記本，葛雷夫抬眼淡淡掃了幾個滿臉穢笑的同學一眼，「我不知道你們在說什麼。」

「別這樣啊！帥氣大隊長、你該不會是看不上人家的身材吧？全校最凹凸有致都滿足不了你嗎？」

這已經超過他該忍受的了，葛雷夫直接站起身、繞過那些看好戲的眼神，走到階梯教室第一排的位置，「瑟拉菲娜，妳有空嗎？」

如焦糖般蜜緻的人轉回頭用更譏嘲的眼神看葛雷夫，嘴角掛著愉悅的微笑，「怎麼啦？大明星今天需要我幫什麼忙？我可沒辦法幫你分析女性身材怎樣才算『最凹凸有致』喔。」

「去她的凹凸有致。」沒打算壓低聲音的回覆肯定傳遍整間教室，毫秒間突然的靜默證明這一切，「妳知道我沒空搞這種無聊的事情。」

「我也沒空假扮你的女朋友喔，我再也不想重演高中時那段白癡戲碼。」

「我也不想，感謝妳的提醒，」對著老友翻起白眼，葛雷夫匆匆看一眼手錶後直接擠到皮奎里肘邊，「幫我查一個姓，『斯卡曼德』。幫我查查州裡有多少人家是這個姓。」

「一個州？你還好嗎？」皮奎里收起了無情的嘲諷，改以擔憂的神情打量葛雷夫，「你是收到什麼奇怪的情書還是威脅嗎？」

葛雷夫搖頭，以眼神告訴皮奎里不要多問，「拜託妳了。不管有沒有結果我都請妳吃飯。」

「你都這麼說了……好吧，」拿起筆好好記下葛雷夫口中的奇特姓氏，一邊快速往教室門口看，「你最好快點回位置上。墨菲要是抓到你跑來前頭，我們就有得瞧了。」

「或許不用這麼麻煩，皮奎里小姐，」慵懶優雅的男中音突然自葛雷夫身後傳來，帶點無所謂又輕鬆愉快，「反正還沒上課，對吧？」

然後鐘聲就響了，不早不晚，正好在男人話語落下時。

「喔、看來是我錯了呢，」男人還是輕笑，卻在對到葛雷夫雙眼瞬間升起深自骨髓的肅穆，「滾回你的位置上，葛雷夫先生。」

那才不是什麼肅穆，葛雷夫低下頭迴避自入學起便熱愛針對他的教授，用最快的速度跑回教室最後一排靠窗的座位，拿出遠比其他人都還要厚的作業。

艾希．墨菲並沒有回頭緊盯葛雷夫，只是走向講台的同時用全班都聽得見的音量宣布，「今天先不收作業，我要增加幾個類題讓你們回去多練習。你們最好能夠把握類題之間的邏輯和關聯性，別想隨便引用時事新聞或判例草草了事。」

除了皮奎里和葛雷夫，幾乎所有人都垂下肩膀來，卻沒有人敢發出抱怨。葛雷夫隨意翻了一下自己的報告，一方面迅速在腦內安排完成報告的步驟，一方面決定該以什麼案例作為直到期末都能靈活操作的報告主題。

艾希．墨菲不會簡單放過他們，這點葛雷夫深有體悟。

講台上那雙灰藍透綠的眼睛有所感應般掃了過來，尖銳冷淡的瞪視似乎比以往還要強烈，冷得連一根毛髮都沒打算讓葛雷夫應付。

「波西瓦，你真的該好好想想到底哪裡惹到墨菲，而不是關心那個奇怪的姓氏，」皮奎里手裡拿著兩份沙拉，用不耐煩的表情等葛雷夫把裝滿參考書的背包綁上機車，「你這樣還有時間練球嗎？」

「多虧、那個愛針對我的渾球……我很早就作好每天念書八小時的心理準備了。」葛雷夫喘口氣跨上機車，直接扣起頂在頭上的安全帽，「練球只是一點小娛樂，我有分寸。」

皮奎里聳肩，並沒有如外表那麼在意這個問題，「所以你今天趕著回家是要寫作業囉？」

葛雷夫微笑，發動機車，沒有直接回答擅長誘導問題的老友，「瑟拉菲娜，我還是有私生活的。」

「是啦，在你成為全校的炮友之前吧。」

☀

去他的全校炮友。葛雷夫陰沉臉走上樓梯，背包裡增加的重量讓木階嘎嘎作響。他當然不會忘記這件搞得生活大亂、糾纏不斷的醜聞，卻沒打算要在任何人口中複習。

包含早上那些莫名其妙的窺視詢問，彷彿他是什麼會移動的性愛頻道。沒有人在乎他還是個人，只想把他往顯見的無中生有壓，直到他溺死成為汙水的一部分。

「媽的……」

葛雷夫暴躁地用力轉開房門，霍然大開又即將猛力甩上的門板發出呼聲，掀起一陣低鋒、掠過窗邊人的髮尾，晃動一片金黃燦爛。

坐在窗沿的青年卻絲毫不受影響，聚精會神讀著併攏雙膝間的巨書，彷彿他才是為了獎學金努力攻讀的法學院學生。

強制收力的手腕幾乎要麻了，葛雷夫勉強放開嵌在手裡的喇叭鎖，以比平時更小心的力道關上房門，靜靜走到紐特面前，停在影子不會遮到紙面的位置。

紐特低垂的眉眼相當專注，凝神思考時會輕咬下唇，間歇低唸書本裡的內容，然後若有所思地眨眼。他還是沒注意到葛雷夫已經放下隨身物品，悄悄坐在他面前，仰望背光裡靜謐柔和的側顏，比常人白皙的皮膚此時敷了金粉，卻不浮誇。

「好複雜……原來波西瓦在大學裡學得東西這麼難……」紐特蹙起眉心發出感嘆，搓搓手指準備再翻下一頁，卻發現有個黑黑的東西擋住了他。

「好先生，我主人派我來問問，您今天晚餐想吃什麼呢？」一隻黑色的卡通貓手偶輕碰紐特指尖，用又尖又細的聲音快速問著，「吃外賣好嗎？還是您想吃燉菜呢？我都會盡責轉達給主人的！」

「波西瓦！」青年仰起頭咯咯笑，意識和雙手一起向後尋找布偶的主人，「你回來了！」

一手拉拉紐特伸來的掌，葛雷夫將布偶放到臉旁，扭動手指讓黑貓鞠躬跳躍，「好先生，您還沒回答我的問題呢！晚餐可是十分重要！」

「哈哈、可是我覺得吃什麼都好啊，貓管家，」紐特笑彎眼，主動幫黑貓取了名字，「你主人的手藝很好喔！」

真誠的笑容混合暖黃倒映在葛雷夫眼中，他讓貓管家弄亂了吸血鬼的頭髮，蹭過同樣被柔和圍繞的耳垂。

「波西瓦……」紐特反而收起笑容，微偏頭看隱約透露不協調的葛雷夫，「你心情不好嗎？」

一剎那，葛雷夫幾乎要以同樣狂亂的情緒逃離紐特和他太敏銳的直覺，他放下貓管家、繃緊臉拒絕回答。

紐特靜靜看了葛雷夫一陣子，伸手接過貓管家，套在高舉的手上，用兩隻白色的貓掌抱住葛雷夫，「好主人，不要不開心。貓管家會擔心好主人。好主人可以說給貓管家聽，貓管家很盡責、不會說出去的。」

「……你在幹嘛？」葛雷夫有點尷尬，不知道要不要把頭從貓管家的懷抱裡移開。

「貓管家想安慰你，我在幫忙。」青年認真地對葛雷夫說，讓貓管家抱得更緊一點，「我想幫你，波西瓦。我不希望你不開心，你的模樣看起來很難受。」

葛雷夫愣在當下，複雜混亂的情緒朝向紐特，找不到出路洶湧狂奔。

他最終脫離了貓管家的懷抱，低下身用雙臂緊緊環靠身形瘦削的青年，將臉靠在還帶有陽光氣息的肩上，「紐特……謝謝你。」


	4. Chapter 4

「波西瓦……真的不能帶貓管家去學校嗎？」

「嗯？」

葛雷夫坐在檔車上，匆匆熄掉香菸轉頭，手裡還把玩著水藍色的運動外套。不符風格的顏色，好像是來自某個人的贈禮，但他想不起來。

「雪豹尾巴和貓管家都不能帶嗎？」紐特捧著葛雷夫借給他的黑色背包，嘴裡還有一點蛋汁、培根沒有吞下，「讓我帶一個就好、可以嗎？」

葛雷夫朝紐特的鞋尖皺眉，走上前將外套披好、讓紐特自己伸出手臂，「抱歉、紐特，我們不能帶貓管家出門，貓管家要留在房間。如果我們都去學校，就沒有人看家了，對吧？」

無數次，他曾用這樣柔軟的語氣，安撫或許驚嚇或許受傷的靈魂，儘管一切都已成為過去，這個能力還是伴隨著他。

彷彿他還不知道這語氣是為誰保留、時間還未帶他到該抵達的風景前。

「波西瓦，」紐特已經把早餐吃完了，拉鍊也拉到應該的高度，只是臉上依然有那麼一點不甘心，還另外帶點好奇，「你幹嘛突然用哄小孩的方式說話？聽起來好幼稚。」

……對啦，好像某個人的疑問成熟得跟大人一樣。

「但這樣很好，我很喜歡。」無視葛雷夫快翻到後腦杓的白眼，吸血鬼甩起背包、蹦蹦跳跳跑到機車旁邊，回頭時忍不住在太陽下瞇起眼，「那代表你的心情很好，對吧？我喜歡這樣的波西瓦。」

☀

直到輪胎壓進車棚，兩人脫掉安全帽，葛雷夫腦間兀自迴盪紐特的話。

「這就是『大學』啊……。」

隔著車道和棒球場，紐特踮腳尖眺望圖書館最高那扇彩色玻璃，還有更遠的教學大樓，一邊把外套圍在腰上。

「你確定要跟我一起去教室？圖書館裡有很多有趣的書喔。」

已經習慣兩肩各背一個包包，葛雷夫抓起運動筒包，另一手牽起看得嘴巴半開的吸血鬼往校區走。

「我想跟你一起上課……這是我第一次上學欸！」

興奮到不想眨眼的模樣確實很像。不打斷走走停停又左顧右盼的奇怪步伐，葛雷夫半拖著紐特走上草皮，打算抄點有樹蔭、建築物陰影的捷徑。

有個人站在系館大樓前等他，叉起手微偏頭，一半放鬆一半好奇的眼神，比周圍竊竊私語投射窺伺猜測好上不知多少。

「瑟拉菲娜。」他決定先釋出好意，儘管老友已經從不見陰鬱和冷漠的表情讀懂一切。

「早安，波西瓦。這是誰？」

葛雷夫轉頭看向紐特，學生主席的犀利絲毫不影響吸血鬼張大眼讚嘆仿羅馬式石柱。

皮奎里也注意到了，用更加好奇的表情給葛雷夫一個懷疑的眼神。

「他是紐特，這幾天住我那。」

「……啊、妳好。」

後知後覺的紐特回過神，露出淺笑和皮奎里打招呼，半邊身體偷偷躲到葛雷夫背後。

這樣的舉動跟葛雷夫那句什麼都沒解釋實在太不協調，皮奎里忍不住再次打量身穿純白牛津襯衫、亞麻長褲的青年，「皮奎里……你可以叫我瑟拉菲娜。」

紐特含蓄地點點頭，四肢逐漸在皮奎里的目光下放開，意識繞了高佻的學生主席一圈。

「波西瓦，」吸血鬼放開葛雷夫的手，突然不甚開心瞪了過去，「你看、這個才是正確的自我介紹啦！」

看著眼前靜默一秒後放聲大笑的友人，波西瓦．葛雷夫發誓，他第一次後悔沒有在初見時把吸血鬼的飲料換成無糖綠茶。

「所以……」皮奎里皺眉吸著可樂，不曉得該對大嚼午餐的紐特說什麼，「你想成為動物保育員，但你沒有上過學？連小學都沒有？」

「嗯嗯！」

吸血鬼嘴邊都是黃黃紅紅的醬料，嚼得每個字母分裂超過二十六。

葛雷夫往他臉上丟一塊濕紙巾，二話不說揉起來，「不要吃這麼急，又沒人跟你搶。」

紐特嗚嗚嗯嗯掙扎，雙手高舉好像葛雷夫要對他行刑，等濕紙巾終於被揉成一團拿開時，小小的鼻子已經紅了，「這很好吃嘛！」

濕紙巾被葛雷夫丟出一個漂亮的拋物線，包括皮奎里的視線，等她回過神把視線從垃圾桶移開時，紐特已經放下雞腿堡，伸手和葛雷夫搶著要拿巴西辣椒醬。

「你吃太多調味料了。」

「你讓我吃吃看嘛──啊！」

玻璃罐在兩隻手之間來來去去，另外兩隻手互相推推碰碰，直接撞了紅色的醬料瓶一翻，哐啷哐啷倒在桌上，潑滿葛雷夫的球褲，辣得球隊隊長猛然跳起，在人潮不息的餐廳裡哀號。

「啊嘶！嗚、啊！」

「嗚哇、波西瓦──！波西瓦你還好嗎？」

「我的老天……」學生會長喃喃自語，隨紐特又倒了葛雷夫滿腿開水揚起嘴角，「不管你是誰，都是個寶。太酷了。」

「紐特！你快住手！」

「對不起啦！」

整個餐廳都在看那兩人大呼小叫，不少人認出葛雷夫，紛紛伸出手指對他身邊的紐特竊竊私語，在喧嘩聲中掀起浪濤，又忽然被一道西裝筆挺的身影封死在喉頭。

艾希．墨菲踩著褐色真皮皮鞋步向葛雷夫，居高臨下突出眾人，冰冷的眼不耐煩瞪著葛雷夫後腦勺，「你真熱衷於吸引大家注意啊，葛雷夫先生。」

整件短褲都毀掉的葛雷夫聽到聲音後緩緩轉頭，對於這個不管怎樣都想針對他的人無奈至極，「……你也午安，墨菲教授。」

紐特抓著自己的長頸鹿水壺從葛雷夫肩邊探頭，傻傻打量高他半顆頭的墨菲，隨即被皮奎里一把藏到身後，「教授，波西瓦他不是故意的，只是不小心弄翻辣椒醬。」

「喔、這倒是相當合理，」法理學專家淡淡瞥一眼皮奎里，還有後頭的紐特，「畢竟葛雷夫先生就算什麼都不做，也是相當『受歡迎』呢。」

三人對於墨菲的嘲諷各自露出回應，葛雷夫一甩頭牽起紐特又抓過自己的背包，在經過師長時刻意停一下腳步，偏頭努努自助餐裡無人問津的紅椒蔥辣咖哩，「或許您該去排午餐了，我聽說那道菜有助於新陳代謝，應該對您會有許多幫助。」

「波西瓦──」紐特跌跌撞撞追著葛雷夫的腳步，一邊回頭看滿臉鐵青的墨菲，怕得縮起脖子，「你跟……那個人，你們兩個感情不好嗎？」

「我跟他根本沒有『感情』可言。」葛雷夫翻起白眼，向後幫紐特背起包包，「你對他很好奇嗎？」

「嗯，」吸血鬼猶豫地皺眉，抬起空出的手用力朝被他們拋下的皮奎里道別，「他是哥哥會喜歡的、呃……『類型』。」

葛雷夫冷笑一聲，犬齒在烈日下白得出奇，「你哥不會覺得這種人喝起來太酸嗎？」

「波西瓦！」

紐特緊緊捏住葛雷夫的手，突然拔高的聲線帶有幾分譴責。葛雷夫僵了一下肩膀，不敢回應自己暴露惡意所造成的結果，卻也不想承認其中的錯誤，側著臉不肯看紐特。

吸血鬼於是小跑兩步超前他，瞪大眼指著自己的嘴巴，「喝到不新鮮的血要快點吐出來喔，不然會有口臭！」


	5. Chapter 5

「我們現在要去哪裡？」

「體育館，我等等要練球。結束我們就去吃晚餐。」

「好。」

吸血鬼點頭，被葛雷夫拉著走進正好有大片陰影投下的小路，朝著高大、現代化的建築群裡走，田徑場的巨大圍牆就在他們前方，更遠則是不規則半圓的體育館。

紐特仰望目的地的外觀，還有來來往往從他們旁邊騎著腳踏車迅速通過的人們，從未停下的好奇拖沓兩人，步伐因交握的雙手而有些緩慢。

「你想騎騎看嗎？」葛雷夫轉身，倒退著走，好看清紐特臉上的表情。

紐特用力點頭，日光從樹葉間打在兩人的手腕，又打在他的眼裡，當他忍不住瞇起眼時被葛雷夫稍微拉了一下，快速通過那片明亮。

「波西瓦，我說過我可以在陽光下走動！」吸血鬼總算明白了葛雷夫的用意，些微不悅地想拉著葛雷夫走出樹蔭，「我想要曬太陽！」

但他拉不動，倒是葛雷夫隨便一縮手便將他抓回大樹下，「我可不想看到你又曬到脫皮。」

紐特扁起嘴，默不作聲掙開葛雷夫，將手藏到口袋裡。他無法反駁自己的體質，不管擦多少防曬油都沒用，生來便符合一個專屬暗夜的傳說印象。

葛雷夫一直注意著紐特的情緒變化，看那不明顯的失落逐漸佔據眼角，變成一種無法掙脫的自厭自惡。他重新張開手，搓揉紐特柔軟的頭髮，「只要你答應我不隨便脫掉外套，等天氣涼一點，我就帶你來騎腳踏車。」

「……真的嗎？」

「真的。但你要開心一點，別這麼討厭自己，」葛雷夫回應手掌下吸血鬼的期待，試著重新牽起偏涼的手，「比起小說裡的形容，這樣的生活還不錯，不是嗎？」

紐特回握葛雷夫的手，臉上卻顯露有些困擾的表情，「才沒有，我哥每次都恐嚇我不喝人血會變吸血鬼乾，還常說要罰我吃大蒜，超臭。」

「所以你們真的怕大蒜？」

「我怕，因為很臭。」

「那……十字架呢？」

「不怕，我很會做那個。」

「聖水？」

「不好喝，放太久味道怪怪的。」

「……銀彈？」

「波西瓦，任何動物被那東西打到都會受傷好吧！」

葛雷夫感到匪夷所思，不只眉毛連整張臉都皺在一起，「聖水你都試過了，到底有多不想當吸血鬼？」

「我寧願當蟑螂躲在水槽底下。而且那聖水又不是我自願要喝的，」吸血鬼氣呼呼瞪眼，滿是怨怒，「是有個吸血鬼獵人偷偷倒進我的水杯裡！平常我都會勸哥哥不要對他們太兇，但他居然把不乾淨的生水倒進我的水杯，超沒禮貌！」

「所以你哥最後把他……？」

「哥哥叫他把剩下的聖水喝掉，五分鐘內要再喝光另外兩公升的水，接著罰寫『我倒生水給別人喝我不乖』兩百次，半小時內沒寫完或超過時間就不能去廁所。」

「……你哥還真是有教養的吸血鬼。」

當兩人步入寬闊涼爽的體育館時，籃球撞擊反彈木質地板的回聲已經喧鬧好一陣子，從降噪牆和厚重大門的掌握裡逃出流竄。

「我先去休息室換衣服，你進去隨便找個位置坐。」葛雷夫抬一下手裡的背包，帶紐特走到球場入口。

紐特大開著嘴踩上能反射身影的地板，從超高密閉式天花板到每個人手中輪轉飛越的球，每一樣都讓他亮起眼興奮地繃緊神經。

「砰」、一聲，步伐敏捷的球員突破三人包夾切入禁區灌籃，刷過籃網的聲音比籃球落地的聲音還要響亮。紐特舉起手比著那個球員，又驚又喜地問葛雷夫，「波西瓦、你也可以那樣嗎？」

葛雷夫聽到這個問題忽然有點鬱結，刻意不看比他高出幾公分的紐特，「我跳不到那麼高……你快去找地方坐，我好了就會過來。」

吸血鬼咧開嘴傻笑，要朝向對面那些人高馬大時反而有點膽怯，瞬間拉住轉身要走的葛雷夫，「我不能跟你一起去嗎？」

快遲到的球隊隊長搖搖頭，推著紐特往他手指的方向走幾步，「你不會有事的，坐那邊的位置吧，我很快就會回來。」

葛雷夫幫他指了一個靠近球隊但不是很接近的座位，幾乎正隊半場那條大白線。紐特躡手躡腳爬上觀眾席，把背包抱在懷裡，卻還是忍不下好奇心打量每一個在場上活動的人。

他們也注意到他了，其中一個身穿黃色長袖，甩甩紅得像番茄的及肩長髮，用手肘頂弄周圍的幾個人，發出奇怪的笑聲。

紐特不是很舒服地皺起眉，將胸前的背包抱更緊，那些人卻朝著他走去，高大的身形站在球場裡就像衝上來包圍了他，「原來就是你啊，波西瓦的小男朋友。怎樣？他在床上表現得好嗎？是不是跟傳聞中一樣神勇啊？」

毫不留情的訕笑聲遮蓋了其他聲音，就連場邊正在處理數據的女孩都遮住嘴角竊笑。紐特不自在地挪動身體，想要盡量遠離這群人，番茄頭髮的男人卻幾個跨步走到他旁邊，抓起他的衣領，「怎樣？啞巴啊？還是男朋友技術太差讓你痛得說不出來？放心啦，他的床伴又不只你一個，痛也不是只痛你一個啊。」

「……波西瓦才不是那樣的人，」紐特抬起臉瞪著對方，抱住包包的拳頭握得死緊，「你根本不了解他，你是騙子。」

「騙子？哇吼｜｜那小子還真是找了一個對他死心踏地的小玩物呢！」紐特平靜的怒氣壓不住這人，反而讓羞辱變本加厲，「你去問問其他人啊，問問他同學，有多少人看過他那支火辣辣的短片？喔、但在那裡面他的對象是女人喔，這個你知道嗎？」

紐特推開那人的手，倒退三步，「我不相信你的任何一句話。」

那男人還想再說什麼，一聲關門巨響卻打斷了所有人的注意力，全部轉頭看向慢慢走進球場的葛雷夫。

「喬瑟夫，我們要開始練球了，請你離開。還有……」葛雷夫穿著純黑色的球衣，原本沾到辣椒醬的球褲也換成黑色的，隨手撈起一顆籃球邊運著邊朝觀眾席走，「離他遠一點，最好永遠別出現在他面前。」

喬瑟夫露出曖昧的笑容，當他人一片沉靜時大聲諷刺葛雷夫，「為小男友心疼啊？真是溫柔的好男人。不過……是怕我偷學你們的戰術嗎？我還以為你會更有自信呢，波西瓦。」

葛雷夫停下手裡的球，眼睛一瞬不眨隨手往球框拋、唰，「我不喜歡練球時有干擾。」

乾淨俐落的進球顯然比怒氣更有效，喬瑟夫立刻臉色一沉，跳下觀眾席逼向葛雷夫，「你現在是不把我放在眼裡？」

「抱歉讓你不快了，」葛雷夫懶懶地抬起眼，「我對手下敗將一向沒有太多興趣。」

沒有人敢插手兩人的較勁，原本堵在觀眾席前的人暗自觀察情事，紛紛向從紐特前方讓開來。喬瑟夫繃緊脖子，憤怒地掀起嘴角，眼角看到紐特從後方靠近，哼一聲直接朝葛雷夫肩膀撞，「你就繼續逞英雄好了，下禮拜的比賽我會讓你輸到趴在地上。別以為我不知道你現在能囂張不過是傑夫那條老狗還需要你。」

「波西瓦才不會輸給你這種人！」

紐特將滿腹怒火瞪向喬瑟夫離去的背影，三兩步跑到葛雷夫身邊，一手扶著他被撞到的肩膀。葛雷夫拍拍他的頭，把自己的背包塞給紐特，「這裡面有些書，剛剛忘記給你。」

「你為什麼不躲開？」

葛雷夫聳聳肩，沒有回答紐特，視線朝方才圍住吸血鬼的人群射。

「欸、今天是什麼情況？怎麼沒有開始練球？」球場另一邊忽然傳來聲音，一名戴著黑框眼鏡的男子滿臉不悅地大吼，「波西瓦，在幹什麼！」

「去坐著吧，看我練球，」葛雷夫握住紐特的手，看見吸血鬼還是相當氣憤時笑了一下，「無聊時就看書吧，我有借一本北極動物圖鑑喔。」

「那你要先答應我，」吸血鬼以兩人相識至今最快的語速暫停葛雷夫，帶著少見的堅決，「晚餐去吃番茄肉醬義大利麵，我要吃三份！」

天底下應該也只有這隻吸血鬼，會把討厭的對象想成食物大吃特吃……葛雷夫無奈地笑著，食指輕推紐特的額頭，「沒問題，我煮給你吃。」


	6. Chapter 6

皮奎里看著葛雷夫身旁一整天悶不吭聲又什麼都不大吃的紐特，轉頭問葛雷夫，「他怎麼了？」

葛雷夫也看了一下紐特，臉頰微微抽動，「番茄肉醬義大利麵。」

「嗚喔喔⋯⋯」吸血鬼抱著肚子倒在桌上哀號，滿臉說不出的苦惱和懊悔。

「⋯⋯你們的情趣真特別。」

「別想歪，是他昨天吃太多了，消化不良。」

葛雷夫開一罐草莓口味優酪乳，湊到紐特嘴邊逼他喝下一兩口，「他見過喬瑟夫了。你也知道──義大利麵直髮，沾了肉醬的顏色。」

「噁。」想到那個畫面，皮奎里直接露出反胃的表情，轉而同情地看一臉苦瓜的紐特，「他還是很愛找你麻煩是吧？辛苦你啦、小朋友，喬瑟夫從以前就管不住自己的嘴。」

紐特忿忿點頭，但只要稍微有點動作就覺得胃要爆炸了，「他很壞！說了很多波西瓦的壞話！」

「我知道，他從以前就看波西瓦不順眼，八成是暗戀他吧。」

葛雷夫手一抖，差點把優酪乳潑到紐特衣領上，但還來不及瞪向皮奎里就瞄到吸血鬼冒出奇怪的同情光環，刺得他忍不住閉起眼，「⋯⋯你不要相信瑟拉菲娜說的話，我跟他只是恰好個性不合而已。」

「還有他喜歡你。」

「妳閉嘴啦。」

紐特咯咯笑兩聲，忽然打了個嗝，又黏回桌面上哼哼嘆氣。葛雷夫皺眉，把優酪乳放下，抓過皮奎里的手腕匆匆瞥一眼，「我去找校醫拿點胃藥，你幫我照顧他。」

皮奎里還來不及抽回被放開的手，葛雷夫已經邁開大步跑向門外，轉眼便不見蹤影，只剩一件外套還丟在原先的座位。

紐特抬眼無意識地看看周圍，重新和皮奎里對望時發現對方也正看著他。那就像一個暗示，觸發了腦海裡不知名的角落，「我可以問妳一個問題嗎？和波西瓦有關。」

「問吧，你應該有很多問題才對。」

紐特誠實地點頭，努力讓自己從桌面抬高，「波西瓦為什麼朋友這麼少？很奇怪。」

這樣的問題還在預料之內，皮奎里淡淡略去情緒，選擇了傷害相對稀微的說法，「並不是，他以前有很多朋友。」

「那現在為什麼？」直覺敏銳的吸血鬼沒有這麼容易打發，反過來繼續纏著皮奎里，「因為他太『囂張』嗎？」

純真地陳述讓場面一時有點尷尬，但在紐特語中顯得再正常不過，莫名的衝突感反而讓皮奎里笑了，帶有一點幸災樂禍，「我願意為了你這句話喝一杯。嗯……這麼說好了，波西瓦今天會在這個校園裡處處被針對，從某些方面看來確實是因為這樣。」

吸血鬼似懂非懂歪了頭，等待皮奎里喝完手中的綠茶接著說：「波西瓦曾經非常受歡迎，起初是因為有張臉蛋，後來是因為他在球場上的表現，三不五時便有人邀請他參加舞會、生日派對、社團酒會之類的活動，也時常傳出他正和哪個女孩曖昧、又跟哪個啦啦隊隊員出去約會的八卦──多虧墨菲的超量作業，這部分我倒很肯定只是些傳聞──但沒想到事情越鬧越大，學生之間甚至開始流傳他和啦啦隊隊長的性愛短片。」

紐特一動不動專心聆聽皮奎里的每一個字，張大的眼睛像琉璃一樣反射周圍，也映照皮奎里等待一群學生轟轟鬧鬧經過的臉，「⋯⋯那支影片把女方的臉拍得相當清楚，另外是非常像波西瓦的背影。當時校隊正結束新舊隊長交接，影片一流出來，幾乎全校師生都在質疑波西瓦的能力和為人。最後是球隊教練堅持要留下波西瓦，要他繼續留在校隊，拿下至少一座獎盃。」

「……喬瑟夫有提到、下禮拜的比賽，就是這個嗎？」紐特用手指無聲點擊桌面，眼底只剩下葛雷夫留給他的優酪乳。

皮奎里翻一下手機月曆，點點頭，「應該是，『瘋狂三月』就要結束了，這場比賽將會左右波西瓦在這所學校最後的名聲。」

「波西瓦不會輸的，」吸血鬼摸摸已經完全退冰的瓶身，表情平靜，「他很堅強，不會輸給那些騙子，」

皮奎里第一次聽到紐特使用如此強烈的詞彙，強烈使她幾乎無法辨認坐在面前的人。她緩緩收起驚訝的表情，看到逐漸靠近紐特背後的葛雷夫時露出微笑，伸手蓋住紐特的手背，「告訴我，你比較喜歡加油棒還是應援毛巾？」

☀

「啊、回來了！」

紐特正倒掛在公共客廳的沙發上，一邊吃洋芋片一邊看堆成一座城堡的動物圖鑑，聽見引擎接近的聲音立刻跳起身衝出門，迎接到假日也不得閒的人。

葛雷夫戴著全罩式安全帽，熄了火隨手把帽子掛在機車上便來到紐特面前，開心地笑著，有點神祕，「要不要騎腳踏車？」

「嗯？」吸血鬼疑惑著，偏頭就看到葛雷夫車旁掛了沒見過的一個大包包，看起來相當沉重。葛雷夫牽著他走到車前，拉開一點拉鍊，「摺疊車。想試試看嗎？等你比較熟練就可以到學校騎了。」

吸血鬼跳了起來，抓著葛雷夫的手直晃，「我的老天、騎腳踏車！你特地去買的嗎？」

「跟家教學生借的，雖然對你來說矮了點……好了。」

三兩下完成組裝的摺疊車是稍嫌小了些，將座椅調到最高後勉強適合紐特。吸血鬼迫不及待地跨上車，兩腳同時收起來放到踏板上，連第一下都還沒踩完便差點摔在地，哇哇叫著緊抓葛雷夫。

葛雷夫用力彈了紐特額頭，笑得初學者漲紅臉彆扭下車，不好意思地推推他，「波西瓦，教我騎……」

「要先戴安全帽，戴好才能騎，」接受委託之人熟門熟路從機車上拿下紐特的安全帽，示意吸血鬼坐回車上，「不能同時兩腳收起來，你要先踏出踏板車子才會動。」

點點頭、認真地執行葛雷夫說的每一個動作，不到幾秒後紐特又開始到處壓壓按按，湊著頭玩起腳踏車鈴，聽見響亮的「鈴鈴」時滿臉發光。

一旁的葛雷夫無奈地搖頭，站到紐特背後握住扶在手把上的手，「你現在試試看輕輕踩幾下，我們來繞一圈院子。」

說起來容易、騎起來搖搖晃晃，紐特每一下都是小心翼翼，想像自己過於施力就會衝到馬路上，下場便是大半圈都靠葛雷夫扶著轉，後半圈兩人都滿頭大汗才開始加快速度。

夕陽合宜的溫度輕曬過於蒼白和深淺適中的側臉，難得能穿起短袖在屋外活動的雙臂上，那些蛛網般的小血管似乎也因為溫暖顯得不那麼嚇人，淺淺如一幅花莖繪過紐特，被托在葛雷夫手裡。

風和速度在耳邊不斷加快，所謂「繞一圈」也開始逐漸擴大，以葛雷夫為圓心打轉，伴隨興奮、喜悅的大笑聲，有時踉蹌抓不準轉彎的間隙，卻不影響下一次嘗試的決心，歡呼著朝向從未如此靠近的世界。

「哈、哈……」紐特腳酸了，跌跌撞撞用摩擦停下車，鬆懈的神經卻帶著他摔倒在草地裡，嘴還開開的笑不出聲音。

跑向他的葛雷夫著急著，一低頭便看到吸血鬼那副有點傻的模樣，乾脆一起坐到刺人的草皮上，用手指戳弄變成粉紅膚色的臉，同時擦掉滑落臉龐的汗水，「過癮嗎？」

紐特疲累卻滿足地閉起眼，伸出手和那隻想捉弄他的食指勾在一起，緊得兩邊都抽不開。

「對了、你今天不用練習嗎？」

吸血鬼忽然的驚呼讓兩人從沉浸的暖意被喚醒，悠悠慢慢浮出潛意識。

「晚一點就要出發了，如果練習提早結束，我帶你去吃冰。」

「不行，」紐特義正嚴詞譴責甜品，半爬起身對葛雷夫說著，「你要早點睡覺，維持最好的狀態！」

即將踏上戰場的人挑眉，刻意靠近為他緊張萬分的人吐氣，「你很擔心我會輸嗎？」

「我才不擔心你，」吸血鬼想都不想便說了，沒有注意到稍微暗沉的臉色，「你才不需要我擔心，你一定會贏。但我們要尊敬對手，讓那群人無話可說──獅子不會心存僥倖面對爭奪地盤的外來者。」

「……你這句話從哪裡學來的？我該把它當成座右銘。」

「嘿嘿、」紐特重新倒回草地，朝著天空得意地舉起手，「紐特．斯卡曼德著，《奇妙動物與牠們的產地》──這個書名你覺得如何？」


	7. Chapter 7

「波西瓦、紐特！」

皮奎里站在體育館門口，四周站滿身穿黑橘相間老虎裝的吉祥物，還有搶著和吉祥物拍照的學生們。她身上也穿著橘底黑字的校園T恤，手裡都是加油棒和標語板。

葛雷夫朝她招手，一手貼在紐特背上，保護他慢慢走到皮奎里旁邊，以防東張西望慣的吸血鬼被擠到遙遠角落，「不是還沒開始嗎？怎麼這麼多人？」

「搖滾社和吉他社在裡面開場啊，你忘了『暗黑伯爵』的影響力嗎？」

「那是什麼？」

聽到有趣的事物，紐特立刻把眼睛移開吉祥物，兩隻手卻還停不下來撫摸對方的耳朵。葛雷夫把他從尷尬的「生物」旁拉開，用加油棒塞滿，「那是樂團的名字，你等等就會看到……我該進去了，麻煩你照顧他。」

吸血鬼正好奇地拿著加油棒甩來甩去，對上頭咆哮的虎頭很滿意，葛雷夫的話卻讓他不甘心地皺起眉，「波西瓦，我不會走丟的，你太大驚小怪。」

負責照顧他的兩人同時露出安撫的微笑，一邊拍拍他的頭、一邊捏捏他的臉頰，然後對他亮著眼睛看棉花糖小販的興奮苦笑。

「我出發了。」

「去吧，我會帶紐特坐在第一排，你只要擔心別讓球砸中他就好。」

葛雷夫笑笑不說話，轉身準備擠進開始進入狂歡狀態的人群，卻有股力量拉住他的外套，接著撲進他的懷裡。

紐特低著頭埋在葛雷夫的肩膀上，手緊貼肩胛正中心，撲通的聲響拍在掌心，又傳回胸前，一下、一下相互呼應，「加油。」

葛雷夫花了一陣子才確認那微涼的體溫是真的，帶著甜甜的香氣。他也抱了紐特，緩緩從中退開，撥起總是遮在額頭的髮絲印上一吻，「等我回來。」

廣大的球場內外都是人，還有川流不息的人潮在觀眾席來來去去，震耳欲聾的尖叫聲幾乎壓過鼓點，就連刷弦聲都不是很清晰，紐特跟在皮奎里身後擠過不知道幾百人，才找到已經幫他們佔好位置的學生會幹部。

「暗黑伯爵」穿著皮衣在球場正中央表演的畫面其實相當突兀，全場卻無數人為之瘋狂，隨主唱的一舉一動尖叫或高聲吶喊紐特聽不懂的口號，他專注地打量樂團正中間頭髮披散滿臉的男人，無意識咬起嘴唇。

「怎麼了嗎？」皮奎里大聲詢問紐特，從背包裡拿出一瓶果汁給他。

紐特回過神，搖頭，開心地收下果汁，「沒事！我第一次看搖滾樂團表演！」

「那你今天可以看個過癮，到開始比賽前都是他們的時間！」

紐特笑笑，視線卻不再回到「暗黑伯爵」上，看似漫無目標環繞整個球場，在斜對角方向找到也正盯著他的艾希．墨菲，刻意脫掉西裝外套的身影在滿場黑橘裡仍相當顯眼，只是沒人有空在盛會間理會他。

最後一段電吉他獨奏飆響全場，高亢大膽讓人忘記今天的主角是冠軍決賽，狂亂如暴動快掀掉體育館的天花板，直到樂團離場仍不停歇，無數毛巾朝一頭亂髮的主唱飛去。

「要開始了。」

紐特聽見皮奎里在他耳邊輕聲說，體育館裡的燈漸漸暗下來，只留下幾盞大型聚光燈，帶著過度激昂的情緒沉澱，空氣間卻逐漸傳來戰鼓敲響的聲音，越來越快、越來越緊，直到高速歡快的播報語調戳破醞釀，「各位先生女士──！歡迎來到聯盟賽最後一場，終、極、大、決、戰！」

這時的歡呼已經不是前頭能比擬，裝滿戰意和決心的吼叫一瞬間壓過享樂的殘留，直接將群眾送進決鬥台周遭，虎視眈眈對手的球隊。

「今年我們再次迎來宿命的對決，由一路斬殺無數的水牛挑戰衛冕者猛虎！究竟是狂牛能扯下虎皮、還是老虎將再次咬斷牛角？就讓我們來看看今天的隊伍──」

「不好意思、不好意思……啊、就這邊吧。」

「小心點、蓋勒，你撞到人了──」

一名用黑橘毛巾將頭髮包起的男人擠到紐特腳前，坐下時不小心撞上吸血鬼，兩個人差點倒在一起。那人戴著金邊眼鏡的同伴發出驚呼，滿懷歉意扶起紐特，又幫紐特撿起掉在地上的果汁，才慢慢坐到揉著額頭道歉的男人身旁。

紐特神情緊繃地看著地面上還在喊痛的蓋勒──「暗黑伯爵」的樂團主唱，慌亂搖搖頭不發一語，蓋勒卻因此轉過頭來，才要張開嘴巴便愣了一愣，比著紐特，「欸、你不是小斯卡曼德嗎？怎麼在這裡？你哥知道嗎？」

「蓋勒，你嚇到人家了。」溫和爾雅的男子拉下男人的手，眼底也裝進好奇注視著緊張的紐特和一旁看來要插手的皮奎里，第一時間選擇扳回樂團主唱仍不死心的頭，「先看球，剩下等結束再說。」

一陣意外讓他們都錯過了球隊慢跑進場享受目光和尖叫的場面，現下則是兩隊隊長交換信物後握著手，無數人為了他們的暗中較勁高聲尖叫或鼓足力氣猛噓，葛雷夫率先放開手、高高舉起喬瑟夫遞給他的旗幟，堅定銳利的眼神被放大在兩側螢幕，激起大浪呼喊他的名字。

紐特傻傻看眼前瘋狂失去控制的激情，轉頭時無意間和葛雷夫面對面，繃緊的神經才稍微放鬆下來，朝那抹自信至囂張的微笑豎起拇指。作為場內少數還沒失去理智的人，皮奎里將兩人的互動都看進眼中，拿起加油棒碰碰紐特，「來吧，不管拿不拿得到那座破獎盃，我們都該幫他加油。」

坐在地板上的樂團主唱回過頭，咧開嘴朝皮奎里笑，「妳說得真狠欸！雖然一點都沒錯，看看這群無恥到只有想起獎盃才會在意他死活的人，當中不曉得有多少人曾一邊意淫他一邊唾罵他。」

戴金邊眼鏡的男人皺一下眉毛，但沒有要阻止身旁人的意思，一手還被男人拉到嘴邊一吻，「你說對吧，阿不思？」

「跟你比起來我應該是很委婉了，葛林戴華德，」皮奎里接受了男人的讚賞，敲敲加油棒看向準備跳球的雙方，還有站在隊伍後方蓄勢待發的葛雷夫，「你什麼時候要畢業啊？」

「狂歡時不講傷心事，」被稱作葛林戴華德的男人咧咧犬齒，同樣目不轉睛看向葛雷夫，眼裡竟有幾分嗜血的衝動，「好好教訓他們吧，葛雷夫小子。」

「嗶──」

決戰的哨音一響起，兩方的巨人高高飛起朝球撲去，鼓足氣力揮臂要制裁對方──水牛先一步取得球權，迅速展開陣型穿越半場，球往旁傳到身材較為矮小的隊友手中。

後衛接過球，在耳邊舉起一指，嘴中不知要喊什麼，一道人影已經衝到他面前，伸手一抄即得，直接加速奔跑獨自突破半場，在追擊者指前切入籃下放球入袋，葛雷夫的背號霎時成為一針興奮劑，硬生生打進血脈賁張的球場。

紅白相配的水牛們臉色十分難看，尤其是那個瘦小的後衛，在喬瑟夫的大吼中惡狠狠直瞪葛雷夫。

球權再次回到水牛手中，屈辱讓牛角尖硬萬分，硬生生撕裂了老虎後方的三角防線──球沒進、葛雷夫先一步抽身離開禁區，回頭接下一記長傳，再次以超越水牛長人的急速進入籃下，第二次快攻得逞。

「哇──他今天這樣猛，結束後那些蟑螂會不會造謠說他吃了藥啊。」葛林戴華德咋舌，兩次進攻都看得津津有味，卻停不下說些令紐特渾身不安的話。

「如果他贏了就不會，」阿不思轉頭，看見紐特緊張到微抖的腳，拍了一下葛林戴華德，「你不要亂講話也不會。」

「唉……你好兇喔，阿不思。」

場上的爭鬥沒有因兩人笑鬧而停下，水牛用兩記三分扳回面子，逐漸收網想折斷葛雷夫的利爪，包括喬瑟夫在內的三個長人堵住去路，不停從裁判死角推搡碰撞，葛雷夫將球換到左手，又換回右手，加快、穿過胯下朝前移步、身體偏右──抱歉、水牛們，不是傳球，是後仰跳投。

超乎常理的大膽從喬瑟夫鼻前直接穿過，高速飛越的拋物線撞破包圍網，只留下俐落的唰聲。

水牛要求暫停，哨音卻被淹沒在大片爆發之中，無數人跺著腳高聲呼號，彷彿天花板上有一輪滿月。

紐特抬起手背擦擦不知何時流了滿臉的汗，手指卻停不下顫抖。葛林戴華德用了點方法弄到他身旁的兩個位置，抓起滿臉不贊同的阿不思坐下，拿掉自己的毛巾丟給紐特，「來吧，別忘了補充水份，你看起來有點糟。」

「謝謝⋯⋯」紐特低喃一聲，拿出葛雷夫幫他準備的長頸鹿水壺，沒看到煙燻妝還沾在臉上的主唱見到那生物後有些呆滯的表情。

「小斯卡曼德，你認識葛雷夫？」

「嗯。」

「你哥知道嗎？包括你跑到這裡的事。」

「嗯。」

紐特躲開視線，始終不願意正面回覆葛林戴華德，訥訥收起水壺繼續抱在胸前，朝對角方向尋找葛雷夫的身影。葛林戴華德順他的視線看，回頭時故意一掌按到紐特的頭頂將人轉過來，「你有祕密喔，小斯卡曼德──快跟哥哥我分享一下，保證不會告訴你囉唆的大哥──」

「蓋勒。」阿不思拍掉葛林戴華德的手，自己的手卻被抓住扣在對方胸前，看起來就像他勾住葛林戴華德般被緊抱。

紐特嚇傻一樣看兩人扭成團，猶豫再三後拍拍阿不思的肩膀，越過葛林戴華德，「請問……你也認識波西瓦嗎？」

「我們兩個以前是室友，當時一起住學校宿舍。後來我就畢業了，念研究所後比較少跟他見面。」

阿不思耐心地回答紐特，另一手用力掐叼住他手腕的樂團主唱，當他還想要再說什麼，哨音已然響起，兩隊快速回到場上，短短幾秒只夠他檢視紐特蒼白的臉，「你也是，對吧？」

紐特沒有回答，不自覺咬起下嘴唇的動作暴露他其實明白阿不思在問什麼。


	8. Chapter 8

重整態勢的水牛有效封鎖了傳球路徑，來到葛雷夫身旁的球不是短暫得難以組織，就是刁鑽得驚險萬分，一時之間老虎完全搶不下關鍵的進攻時機，也難以阻擋水牛越來越強勢的攻擊。

膠著的戰局一直延續到上半場結束前五分鐘，葛雷夫從後方靠內的位置轉向隊伍右方，呈現不斷往上方斜的箭頭，頂端對準死守籃下的重量級球員。球權在老虎手上，優勢則在高塔防禦的水牛，葛雷夫慢跑進半場，在邊緣處交換手運球，身體隨節奏微微擺動。

有人迎了上來擋住去路，葛雷夫立馬加快節奏拉住對方擺晃，上半身卻忽然一頓改變晃動方向，鑽進空隙甩開防守，對上下一座高塔時手腕一動變成背後運球，身體一轉逐漸逼進禁區，拉高手臂長傳底線。

「防守──！」喬瑟夫揮臂暴喝，伸手想抓從他身邊竄過的葛雷夫，卻連衣角都沒碰到。

被打亂陣式的水牛拋下葛雷夫，轉向包圍持球的球員，但球瞬間便沒了蹤影，穿透重重防線回到葛雷夫手上，籃下的高塔迅速跳起攔阻他，碰撞間拋球出手，闖破防禦。

喬瑟夫發紅的眼鎖定剛從地上爬起來的葛雷夫，見他目不斜視回到自己的半場，回頭朝隊員大吼，「不是叫你們守住他嗎？哪裡聽不懂啊！」

葛雷夫略略回頭看向聲音來源，喘著氣用衣領擦掉一點汗，視線忍不住飄向旁邊的觀眾席。紐特早已跟著群眾站起來了，沾滿汗水的臉紅彤彤，手中加油棒換成橘底黑字的毛巾。

他靜靜微笑，重新站直身體，抬手朝向再次衝來的牛群，指揮兩側封鎖進攻連線，正中對上持球的喬瑟夫。喬瑟夫瞪視和他一對一的葛雷夫，刻意不停用肩膀往前撞，右手讓球遠離葛雷夫的防守範圍。

衝突就在這剎那發生了，葛雷夫張開手緊貼喬瑟夫的側面死守路徑，球鞋摩擦地板的聲音吱嘎作響。兩人一路僵持向邊線，葛雷夫先一步切入喬瑟夫身前，伸手朝球揮去，「砰」的重響從兩人間爆開，葛雷夫整個人飛出球場，倒在觀眾席旁，水牛得分。

排山倒海的噓聲和半場結束的聲音同時湧入球場，紐特只看得見葛雷夫倒在地上喘氣，痛苦得捲起身體，直到醫護人員一擁而上。另一聲哨音響起，老虎防守犯規，喬瑟夫得到一次罰球的機會。

這個消息激起更強烈的噓聲，不雅的詞彙、詛咒紛紛被砸進一缸暴動中。紐特看一眼比分，又回頭焦急地看葛雷夫撐著身體站起，額角隱隱有塊瘀青。

「什麼鬼東西，你們是瞎了看不出來誰動手的嗎？」

紐特同意葛林戴華德的話，微秒間喬瑟夫抬起手肘用力頂開葛雷夫的動作他看得一清二楚，甚至能看到葛雷夫試著收回手臂擋開卻稍遲一步。

葛雷夫對這樣的判決沒有意見──或是痛得無法有意見，他推開醫護人員站回場上，摀住側腹靜靜等喬瑟夫罰球結束。中場休息，老虎落後七分。

「你覺得他接下來要怎麼辦？」葛林戴華德問阿不思，滿臉不爽胡亂抹掉妝，「那傢伙差點撞斷他的肋骨。」

阿不思抬眼看一下葛林戴華德，若有所思鼓起嘴角，「我猜他還有策略沒拿出來，但傑夫不一定會聽他的。」

「為什麼？」紐特轉頭問兩人，注意力全放在慢慢走過中場大虎頭的葛雷夫。

葛林戴華德煩躁地抓抓頭，也看著走起路來有點掙扎的葛雷夫，「因為那老頭是個自私的白癡。」

紐特重重皺眉，咬緊牙站起身朝葛雷夫的背影大喊，「波西瓦──！」

那道聲音在吵雜不堪的體育館裡一點都不清晰，卻足以讓葛雷夫停下腳步，回頭望向紐特，看他倔強地張大眼望著自己，嘩啦打開長長的毛巾。

「『上吧、老虎』……」葛雷夫低聲唸了上頭的字句，重新和紐特對望，緩緩指了身後不存在的尾巴，「你不是說我比較像雪豹嗎？」

下半場快要開始了，越來越多人擠到任何能站立的地方，葛雷夫也重新回到場內，只等哨音吹響，幾乎全黑的球衣看起來隱隱發燙。

開始了，葛雷夫接過發球轉身，不快不慢進入對方半場，喬瑟夫朝他猛靠一手朝前想進行攔阻，葛雷夫看也不看他換手運球、急停，轉身甩開喬瑟夫，重新踏回路線時高速切入籃下、得分。

沒人預料到的閃電進攻只花了不到五秒，喬瑟夫還在原地轉過半圈，其他人更是連看清葛雷夫的身影都辦不到，抽氣聲和驚嘆沉靜了體育館，又隨葛雷夫舉起手臂的姿態再次沸騰。

葛林戴華德拍拍阿不思，半張開嘴的模樣只差沒流出口水，「你覺得他真的沒吃藥嗎？」

「他驕傲到不會去吃，可是很像吃了不少……。」

「那才不是『藥』，波西瓦又沒有生病！」聽不懂術語的吸血鬼跳上跳下，細瘦的手臂高高舉起毛巾，「那是狩獵！是天性的襲擊！」

場邊的群眾吵鬧著，場內的葛雷夫屢屢發動抄截反撲，直接壓下水牛的氣勢，分數也逐漸超前。

喬瑟夫再次拉緊隊伍試圖包圍葛雷夫，腳步還沒站穩便看見球脫離眼前傳向底線，有了經驗的水牛堅持圍困，連衣角都沒碰到便聽見籃球入網的清脆聲響。

連續得分點燃了全場的情緒，只有老虎的教練臉色十分難看，朝葛雷夫大吼幾句。葛雷夫聳肩，回身進入對方半場抄出球，直接一記三分終結水牛的進攻。

任何人都看得出來，已經沒有人能阻止葛雷夫發動各種攻擊，一步一步把水牛逼向死路。喬瑟夫憤恨地運著球，張開一臂準備再次踏進老虎的半場，持球碰撞葛雷夫的防守圈。

但是葛雷夫閃開了，不斷拉開距離並靠時不時逼近阻擋喬瑟夫，和方才的進攻比起來軟弱又無力。

喬瑟夫再次試探，用肩膀頂向葛雷夫，發現對方顧著往後倒退時浮現得逞的表情，改變步伐硬是往葛雷夫身上撞，如他預料般輕鬆到達籃下，只差最後一步便能飛起上籃──

「砰──」

被猛力拍下的球打在籃板上直接反彈回場，從後方追擊的葛雷夫俯視逐漸下落的喬瑟夫，渾然不為他賞了喬瑟夫一記大鍋感到過分欣喜，落地後隨即拋下還在發愣的水牛衝向籃框。

王者衛冕成功，以一座冠軍獎盃結束「瘋狂三月」。

「波西瓦──！」

彩帶噴射爆發的瞬間，吸血鬼早已丟下手裡的毛巾，筆直朝揮手回應高呼的葛雷夫跑去，飛身跳進渾身是汗的臂膀。

葛雷夫牢牢接住紐特，一手托起整個身體掛著的人，無視全場其他人靜靜埋在頸邊呼吸同樣沾滿狂躁、激動的氣息，還有鼓動喧囂的心跳聲。他拉開一點距離，由下往上找到了快哭出來的雙眼，按住紐特的後頸緊密貼合，輕輕點過紅潤的嘴唇。

「紐特．斯卡曼德，」沒有一處不散發高熱的冠軍呼喚驚訝得找不回意識的吸血鬼，又一次伸舌舔過微張的上唇，溫柔卻不容拒絕，「你願意跟我交往嗎？」


	9. Chapter 9

「你不去阻止男朋友意圖謀殺自己的心血管嗎？」皮奎里喝著裝了乾冰的氣泡飲料，呼嚕呼嚕就像在吸大菸斗，「他正在點第三份焗烤馬鈴薯欸……那一大坨是蜂蜜芥末醬嗎？」

葛雷夫忙碌的雙手正拿著一支塑膠叉，把椒鹽烤蝦的殼剝得乾乾淨淨，面前還有兩盤炒麵、一盤小香腸、一個潛艇堡，「沒關係，他太瘦了。」

「你們這對垃圾食物情侶……」

好友間的似貶似褒聲音不大，卻有不少目光乍看隨意地刺探。前陣子的騷動還未現出疲態，只是因葛雷夫埋頭苦寫墨菲越來越無情的報告被忽略，如今則趁著校慶園遊會偷偷摸摸圍繞當事人。

「你真的再也不去練球了？」

「當然，你沒看見那天他在場邊對我大吼的樣子嗎？如果不是他想拿獎盃的慾望勝過面子，我早就被踢下場了。」

「你的隊友不會為此嚇到集體退隊吧。」

「那也不干我的事，反正他們都是傑夫為了冠軍獎盃湊來的人，對我大概也沒太多好感，」擦擦沾滿油膩和胡椒的手指，葛雷夫笑得很自然，「我現在有更在乎的事物，那些一時過客不重要。」

「波西瓦──」吸血鬼喜孜孜加入野餐桌，挖起一匙蓋滿起司和胡椒鹽的馬鈴薯湊近葛雷夫，「你吃吃看！」

把整盤剝好的蝦子倒進紐特碗裡，葛雷夫一口吃掉還有點燙的馬鈴薯，順手抹掉眼前嘴角的芥末醬，直接一起吮進胃。紐特的臉立時比蝦子還紅，支支吾吾把湯匙塞給葛雷夫，自己抓了新的餐具埋頭大吃。

「別吃這麼急，還有很多攤位沒吃呢。」

一側頭便輕輕擦過溫度越升越高的臉頰，葛雷夫看著快要把自己埋進碗底的吸血鬼，寵溺的表情讓皮奎里忍不住動動肩膀。

「嗨。」

眼鏡掛在口袋的阿不思緩緩走來，手裡還拿了幾張看起來像宣傳單的紙。

葛雷夫第一個朝他揮手，友好地邀請他同桌，「你也來啦。蓋勒呢？」

「主舞台，等等換他表演。」阿不思像是很不耐煩，連回應都相當短。

紐特也抬起頭看一下阿不思，沒有多作表示，只感覺到背後拍撫他的手。當全場為了葛雷夫的告白震驚呆滯時，葛林戴華德是唯一表情冷硬的人，為了不知名的原因用眼神凌厲地譴責兩人。

但五顏六色小廣告還是很吸引天生好奇的吸血鬼，「阿不思，那是什麼？」

「喔、這你可能會喜歡，『校園探險』，完成挑戰就有小獎品。」

「獎品……？哇！是老虎布偶！波西瓦、我們也去玩，這樣貓管家就有同伴了！」

皮奎里也抽一張來看，毫不意外對面的人看到獎品後開始興奮大叫，「快開始了對吧？」

「嗯，我剛剛去檢查關卡……」阿不思對於葛雷夫被抱住的畫面還不適應，有些呆愣，「如果你們想玩就趁現在出發吧，我可以幫忙聯絡，也省得跟其他人擠。」

被緊緊扣住的葛雷夫努力伸長手，接過另一張傳單，同時要保持平衡免得紐特摔到桌下，「謝、謝謝你……紐特，你想從哪一關開始？」

「第一關、每一關！」吸血鬼推開葛雷夫跳到草地，看完傳單後的笑容充滿自信，指著其中一題，「波西瓦，你瞧：『只有在愛情的神祕方程式裡，才能找到所有邏輯和真理』──這是約翰．納許，我們該去哪裡找他？」

☀

「費曼、愛因斯坦、圖靈……你都答對了呢。」

「嘿嘿……」被戀人摟住腰稱讚的紐特抓抓臉頰，神情緊張地瞥一眼他們身後的關主，「小時候我哥都不讓我出門，只能在家裡看書，所以讀了很多名人傳記。」

「還有動物圖鑑。」

「對，還有我哥工作時用到的書。」

大概是說明手冊一類的吧，葛雷夫捏捏吸血鬼曬得暖暖的耳垂，慢慢晃進陰涼的建築物。已經來到最後一關了，也是唯一紐特摸不著頭緒的關卡。

「『以上帝名義繁榮』……你們的校訓好奇怪。」

「你這句話倒是很像一個吸血鬼。」

紐特扁著嘴，肩膀稍微用力推一下葛雷夫，在年紀比他們兩個加起來都還大上好幾倍的樓梯間打鬧，還算收斂的笑聲鮮活著飄浮進入的日光，讓他們能看清彼此瞳眸的顏色。

「我去上個廁所，你自己去領老虎布偶可以嗎？」

「可以。」

紐特微瞇眼回應葛雷夫離去前的吻，柔和的神情遮掩不了心臟鼓動，等到距離遠去後才稍微平息，平靜得不像沉醉過的人。

他轉頭望向走廊底的轉角，還有站在那裡一身鐵灰色西裝的艾希．墨菲，低低喊了一聲，「哥哥。」

「你現在知道了，人類的根性和壽命都是不穩定又自私，」艾希．墨菲──或者說，西瑟斯．斯卡曼德──在樹下點燃一支菸，嚴厲的神色顯得更漠然，「回家吧，紐特。你和那小子天生不合，又何苦為難自己？」

「我不覺得自己和波西瓦不合，我們相處得很好。」

紐特的反駁同樣淡漠，卻比兄長來得堅定，甚至把玩起剛拿到的布偶，「是你要阿不思為我們破例，好讓我可以先闖關的嗎？」

「你們黏得這麼緊，我總要一試。」

西瑟斯沒有否認，點燃的菸夾在指間一口都沒吸。

「我不會回去的，哥哥。我和波西瓦正在交往，」沒有一絲笑容的紐特搖頭，不再看向西瑟斯，「我不介意他是人類，我喜歡他這樣子。」

「就算他根本活不到你衰老的那天？」

更尖銳的質問從西瑟斯身後傳來。下了舞台的樂團主唱牽著阿不思朝他們走近，滿是怒火的瞪視朝著紐特，「你不該讓他活在虛妄裡，小斯卡曼德。」

「我沒有，波西瓦知道我是什麼。」

「是知道你用可憐偽裝出來的假象吧！」

「蓋勒！」阿不思拉住逐漸有些失控的葛林戴華德，從頭到尾沒有多看斯卡曼德兄弟任何一人。

「……我沒有！」紐特驚慌地低吼，回答了葛林戴華德卻看向自己的哥哥，「我沒有這樣做……我不是……」

「是嗎？小朋友，當吸血鬼很寂寞、對吧？找個人陪自己玩玩無傷大雅，你就是這麼想的不是嗎？」

「蓋勒。」

這次是西瑟斯，他踩熄根本沒碰的香菸，冷冷地制止葛林戴華德說出更多刺耳的話。

紐特猛烈搖頭，想把葛林戴華德的話全甩出腦海，沒注意到嘴裡的犬齒正在慢慢變長，「波西瓦是我的伴侶……我喜歡他！」

「那就把他變成同類啊！」葛林戴華德繼續嘶聲叫囂，根本不理會任何人的警告，「天生不平等的關係算什麼交往！你做不到就讓我來──」

「不准你靠近他！」

超越人類極限的齒牙瞬間暴長，差一寸紐特的下唇便會多出兩個洞，但他現在已經顧不上那些枝微末節，裝滿鮮血的瞳孔不停縮張，緊鎖葛林戴華德的身影。

但他經驗遠不及早已成年的吸血鬼，連抬起手都做不到，便看見同樣展露真面目的葛林戴華德被西瑟斯死死絞鎖，眼前指甲化作尖爪的手削斷了他一小截瀏海。

葛林戴華德不斷發出咆哮，喉管卡在西瑟斯手臂內漲滿模糊不清的怒火。紐特倒退兩步，伸出隱藏為指甲的爪子，低咆著要西瑟斯滾開，腳卻忽然脫離了地表，被人從後方撈到半空中。

「我找了你大半天，沒想到是跑到這打架。」

四個吸血鬼、兩個還停留在真面目，通通用看怪物的眼神對著忽然加入的人類。

「怎麼？吸血鬼打架不歡迎人類嗎？」葛雷夫把紐特夾到腰旁，滿臉不在乎，「可是我恰好非常討厭有人對我的男朋友大吼呢。」


	10. Chapter 10

「奉勸你這次不要多管閒事，葛雷夫先生。」

西瑟斯甩開葛林戴華德，西裝上沒有一絲皺褶，對葛雷夫瞇起細長的眼。

葛雷夫懶懶地看他一眼，「就算你也是吸血鬼，不代表外人可以隨便過問我和紐特的關係，教授。」

「波西瓦──」已經冷靜下來的紐特舞動四肢，想靠扭腰脫離葛雷夫的手，「你不可以說西瑟斯是外人，他是我哥哥啦！」

「……哥哥？」

面對吸血鬼，人類終於顯露應有的疑惑。瞄瞄手裡的紐特，再看看某些特徵確實很像的大學教授，腦裡的畫面頓時一片混亂，「你哥居然比你描述的還不可愛……。」

話一說出口，三個吸血鬼同時倒抽一口氣，其中一個只花了一半時間，剩下一半時間在幸災樂禍地大笑，笑到無力維持原形變回人樣。

「容我提醒，葛雷夫先生，你這學期的成績還在我手上。」

「如果可以拿那個換紐特，我很樂意。」

威壓和漫不經心在空中交火，讓紐特抓到機會扳開大掌，身體微微擋住葛雷夫。西瑟斯將臉轉向紐特，火氣忽然降低許多，取而代之是由然自發的無奈，「你還不死心嗎？」

「我……我該對波西瓦好好解釋，」紐特朝西瑟斯走去，面對比他還高大、還強壯的兄長，「我不能一直隱瞞他。」

「解釋……？紐特？」

葛雷夫看不見西瑟斯所面對是怎樣的表情，但沒錯過紐特轉向他時帶有的恐懼和焦慮，令他不自覺伸出手想握住。

「我要向你解釋……我們究竟是怎樣的生物。」

假日的速食店擠滿人，外帶、聚會、閒晃吹冷氣，沒有人往靠窗的五個人多看一眼，頂多從玻璃前經過時打量西瑟斯的高級西裝。

紐特面前滿滿一盤套餐，完全冷了，薯條濕濕的彎折。他不斷拗折自己的吸管，不理會身旁的哥哥，也不看一直凝望他的葛雷夫。

「波西瓦，這樣你聽懂了嗎？」

代替沉默的是阿不思，自那場混亂後第一次主動介入，不帶任何情緒說明了大半。像是他們的壽命，命中注定的事物，還有每年都會經歷的煎熬。

葛雷夫點頭，沒有從紐特埋藏的表情分心，「你的意思是，吸血鬼能預知命定的伴侶，透過和伴侶構成連結，可以大幅緩和發情期的痛苦。」

「沒錯。」

「若是連結斷裂或沒有建立連結呢？」

「一般會避免這種事；若是無法避免……可以靠大量進食熬過。」

最瘦小的吸血鬼聽到討厭的詞彙，「咔」、終於弄斷了吸管。

「這就是為什麼人類和吸血鬼不該在一起，結局只會是相互折磨而已，」葛林戴華德吃完自己的薯條，順手開始吃阿不思的雞塊，「不是你先受不了他每年某個時期都會瀕臨崩潰，就是你太早死逼得他只能大開殺戒。尤其他還是那種進食不正常的小鬼，只怕連第一次發情期都撐不過、唉唷！」

「那是什麼意思？」葛雷夫目睹阿不思拿塑膠叉用力戳葛林戴華德。畫面很滑稽，但他笑不出來。

西瑟斯摸摸紐特的頭，打開自己的漢堡塞進弟弟手裡，「你應該知道，紐特不愛喝血。那對人類來說就像從未吸收維持身體運作的養分。如果到發情期來時他還沒吸收足夠的血，身體便有可能因無法負荷高熱而衰竭。」

漢堡裡的醬汁因為沒有人食用滴落在餐盤，紅紅黃黃擾亂視線。葛雷夫將手平放在桌面，指尖距離桌緣另一側不到半條手臂，紐特卻像是不在眼前，「紐特的發情期……是什麼時候？」

「很快。吸血鬼第一次發情期通常會在成年、一百歲後不久到來，而紐特現在是──」

「九十九歲。」平放的手指屈起，一根接一根收攏，總算引來紐特恍惚的意識。

葛雷夫低聲說，沉重錨下不可逆轉的將來，「他現在九十九歲，我知道。」

☀

紐特拖著腳步下車，不等葛雷夫便自己拿掉安全帽，緩緩走進住了快一個月的房子。

速食店談話的最後，葛林戴華德又一次當著所有人問他，「什麼時候要把葛雷夫變成吸血鬼」。

他不想，他沒有回答，他不知道葛雷夫以什麼心情看待這個問題。

等到葛雷夫回到房間，便看見紐特套著貓管家和老虎布偶，有氣無力揮揮碰碰，瑟縮腳坐在窗檯下，讓月亮成為唯一的光源。

「去洗澡吧，今天應該讓你滿累了。」

葛雷夫沒有開燈，他走進黑漆漆的房間，一起坐進月光畫出的變形長框裡，撩起紐特的瀏海看一眼，「要我幫你修一下嗎？現在這樣好狼狽。」

紐特停下手裡的動作，過了很久才抬起眼，沒有神采地問葛雷夫，「你不生氣嗎？」

「我為什麼要生氣？」

「因為我沒有跟你說實話……我快死掉了，但我還是想看看你是誰、我想認識你……」

大顆大顆的水珠從紐特眼角滑下，打濕襯衫衣領。從未顯露悲傷的臉如今皺成一團，哭紅鼻子臉頰，喘不過氣。

「我喜歡你、真的喜歡你……很久以前、就、想找你……我好卑鄙、我要死掉了、還跟你交往……」

「噓──」

葛雷夫湊過身，將紐特緊緊抱在胸前，抬手擦去越來越多的水滴，「我沒有生你的氣，不要怕……我不會生你的氣。」

「你不要變成吸血鬼好不好……拜託你，」吸血鬼抓緊葛雷夫，眼前已經糊成一片，刺痛得睜不開，「我不會繼續纏著你了……對不起、對不起……」

葛雷夫沒有回答紐特，他和他互相緊抱對方坐在地上。

布偶們也是，聽哭泣嗆咳著、黑暗中有人不停輕聲喃喃。


	11. Chapter 11

「我把早餐和午餐冰在冰箱，記得先熱一下再吃。」葛雷夫戴著安全帽，聲音被悶在海綿裡，只剩眉毛和眼睛，與身後還穿著睡衣的紐特相望。他望著紐特，紐特望著空洞。

時間是很殘酷的東西，不管他們有多少話還來不及說，夜晚時如何難以入眠，新的一週還是來了。葛雷夫要回到學校上課，距離紐特的成年又近了一點。

「很睏的話就多睡一點，我下課就會回來了……晚餐想吃什麼？」

吸血鬼搖搖頭，連續兩天沒有半點食慾，還可能會持續很長一段時間。畢竟吸血鬼的生命很強韌，要餓死不是那麼容易的事。

葛雷夫沉默一陣，張開手抱住看起來又更消瘦的身體，拉下毛絨絨啄吻髮旋，「照顧好自己，我出門了。」

「……路上小心。」

細小乾燥的聲音粗糙得無法辨認，音節模糊的，聽不出情緒。

「扣扣──」

「請進。」

西瑟斯坐在「艾希．墨菲」的立牌後，深藍色的西裝看起來意外年輕，絕對不會讓任何人猜到他已經活了超過百年。他看了走進辦公室的葛雷夫一眼，數秒後指指辦公桌前的會客椅，沒有說話。

葛雷夫照著西瑟斯的指示坐下，端正地像要進行一場報告，「我需要幫助。」

「諮商室在事務大樓。」

「斯卡曼德先生，」葛雷夫平靜地喚了那人真正的身份，又異常誠懇，「我需要你的幫助。」

許久不曾聽過的稱呼把西瑟斯的注意力從報告移開，帶點警告的意味，「請你克制自己的行為。」

「你是紐特的哥哥，為了他我會替你保守祕密。但我想知道，有多少方法可以救紐特？你又試過哪幾種？」

「如果你沒有意思要成為我們的同類，這些事情──」

「就算我沒有資格過問，也不會眼睜睜看他走向死亡，」不肯退讓任何一步的堅決擋住西瑟斯的質疑，如同每一次他對要求不公的頂撞，「我還沒有放棄，斯卡曼德先生。」

良久，西瑟斯放棄了審視葛雷夫，無聲嘆口氣，「你明白前天所說的『營養』嗎？簡單來說，吸血鬼的發情期就像發高燒，就算有伴侶連結支持，身體內沒有足夠的營養支撐還是會致命。」

「所以只要讓紐特願意喝血就可以了？」

「我有九十九年的失敗經驗，你可以參考看看。」難以改掉的諷刺風格再次躍上嘴角，混合著苦澀，「我最近一次的計畫是送他到阿姨家等待成年，甚至已經安排好人，打算趁紐特戒心降低時放倒他、插上鼻胃管，用最粗魯的方式逼他進食。但出發前他堅持要看你一眼，只要知道你是誰就好，於是我現在得花時間和你會面。」

「……你不怕他恨你？」

「我只要他能活下去。」

西瑟斯站起身，背對葛雷夫走向窗邊，「就算你想靠建立連結減輕痛苦……紐特有跟你說過我們的父母嗎？應該沒有。因為我的關係，他對母親的記憶非常少。我們的父親在上個世紀為了保護全家人而站上火刑台，留下懷孕的母親和我。紐特出生後不久，我的母親就瘋了，每天分不清楚我和紐特是誰。有一次，她差點在我面前挖掉紐特的眼睛……因為它們和她『親愛丈夫的眼睛』一模一樣。」

站在窗前的人回過身，背著光線遮住自己的思緒，「葛雷夫，你聽懂了嗎？我反對你們交往的理由不是蓋勒那種小鼻小眼，而是我相當清楚，再強大的吸血鬼都沒辦法承受失去伴侶的生活，那比發情期的折磨還要痛苦，我不想要紐特再次經歷這些。」

葛雷夫在西瑟斯面前點頭，慢慢收回視線，臉朝下對著自己的鞋尖。西瑟斯等了一陣，葛雷夫卻像是無人操控的玩具一動不動，靜得能聽到西瑟斯皮鞋跟點過地板的聲音。

「你的母親，一定很愛你父親吧。」

「很愛。我從未看過伴侶過世後，標誌連結的『銘記』還能保留超過十年的吸血鬼，除了我的父母。」

「……如果我也能如此愛紐特呢？」葛雷夫重新抬起臉，還沒死心追問著西瑟斯，「如果我能向你證明，紐特會因為我愛他而好好活下去呢？」

☀

二樓房間的燈仍舊是黑的，但天也才剛要昏暗。匆匆下了車，葛雷夫刻意藏起提在手裡的藍莓派，新鮮出爐的派不停散發酥油和莓果香。

他和西瑟斯的爭論沒有結果，為了「如何證明」和「不可能」而僵持不下，年長的吸血鬼最終以「這件事沒有討論空間」作結，他會親自來帶走紐特，很快。

「至於你……應該明白自己的本分。」

作為獵食人血為生的生物，他們顯得太過善良，又講求實際得讓人捉摸不透。後者是從他們考量未來的方式比較他們壽命長短後得到的結論，太縝密，不容許任何一點錯誤。

這些在紐特身上都看不到，他像是磁極的另一端，自顧自在相反的磁圈內活著，就算衰弱仍要用自己的方式任性地活著。

葛雷夫在自己的房前深吸一口氣，盡可能維持表情平靜，敲了門以後直接走進去，「要吃晚餐了嗎？我今天有買好吃的喔。」

沒有人回答他。本該在床頭櫃上的國王企鵝拼圖躺到地板，周圍散落幾片還沒完成，雪豹尾巴也被拿出衣櫃，在床尾孤獨地蜷曲。葛雷夫走到房間正中央，看了每個角落，瞬間轉頭撲向衣櫃猛力打開。

紐特的孔雀藍大衣不見了，手提箱也不在原處。

只有一隻黑貓布偶，嘴裡咬著小紙條，上頭生澀的字跡寫著「再見」。


	12. Chapter 12

「小斯卡曼德，你確定葛雷夫知道你要走？」

「嗯。」

「你哥呢？」

「他還不知道，我會請阿姨打電話給他。」

「……你真的很愛他，對吧？」

經過路突時後車廂傳來奇妙的哐啷聲，還有幾聲金屬器物散落的聲音。紐特把頭轉向窗外，抬起一邊的袖子擦擦前頭兩人看不見的頰邊。

葛林戴華德皺眉，放慢速度等待綠燈亮起，「你這麼愛他，為什麼不把他變成吸血鬼？」

紐特聳肩，話語裡了無生趣，「我自己都不想作吸血鬼，怎麼會想把波西瓦變同類。」

「可是變成同類後，你們不也有更多時間在一起嗎？」

「……在他身邊，我從不擔心時間不夠，」不再有一絲天真的臉貼緊冰涼的玻璃窗，倒映出不一樣的刻畫痕跡，「他讓我的人生每一刻都像永遠。」

「有可能嗎……？」葛林戴華德輕聲嘟囔，若有所思從眼角偷看阿不思。

阿不思對伴侶的疑問表露包容的微笑，伸過手抹去沾到葛林戴華德的灰塵，「這大概就是『愛』吧。」

紐特的阿姨和姨丈在城西開設一間私人診所，小巧的樓房後頭就是他們營生、偶爾救濟同類的地方。

「如果你們以後缺血包就過來，我們很歡迎西瑟斯和紐特的朋友們。」

瘦小的阿姨外型和紐特接近，除了瞳孔的顏色。姨丈則是臉色紅潤的大漢，端出許多菜餚要招待他們。

「阿姨，我今晚可能會需要幾包血……」紐特低聲說，手不安地顫抖，「我的發情期快來了。」

阿姨憐愛地摸摸紐特的手背，微微扣住手腕測量他的脈搏，「你可以慢慢來，孩子。我們還有一段時間，你在這裡會受到良好的照顧。」

葛林戴華德和阿不思靜靜吃著盤裡的食物，在他們身後，紐特的姨丈已經聯絡上西瑟斯，話筒另一頭的人聽起來終於鬆口氣。

「阿姨……以後我能不能也只要發情期前喝血就好？」紐特沒有動自己的份，額頭隱隱冒汗。

他的阿姨收回手，沒留下隻字片語走進廚房，回來時帶了一整杯鮮紅的液體。她放在紐特眼前，餐桌上三個人都盯著她和那杯血。

「要維持健康，你就必須保持正常進食，」柔軟卻暗藏強硬的語氣不斷逼向紐特，連帶推了一下開始散發腥味的玻璃杯，「很遺憾我不能接受你的任性，孩子。你哥哥當初想帶你來不是沒有理由。」

「我知道……」冷汗已經流過紐特的眉角，一直到耳下，發出陣陣顫抖，「我知道……」

葛林戴華德舉起手想說什麼，桌面下阿不思卻狠狠踢了他一腳，目不轉睛看紐特一點一點靠近那杯血，抓不穩的手指震動細微漣漪，咬緊牙關也無法停止。

「很好，就是這樣。喝下去吧，你很快就會知道它有多美味了。」

阿姨的態度彷彿那是一杯牛奶，而不是他逃避一輩子的宿命，紐特忍住快要吐出來的嗝，還有反射性鎖死的喉嚨，將嘴唇貼上杯緣──

「叮咚──」

突如其來的門鈴惡作劇戳破漲到胸口的緊繃，大口大口推擠出臉色已經開始發青的紐特。他用力把杯子放回原位，趁阿姨轉身時摀住嘴巴乾嘔。

葛林戴華德這次沒有被阿不思制止，拿起紐特拒絕再碰的玻璃杯一次乾下，小心翼翼擦掉嘴唇上的殘留，「你欠我一次，小斯卡曼德。」

「西瑟斯──你怎麼能帶這個人來這裡？你出去、你不准進來我家！」

亂糟糟的碰撞幾乎被激動的喝問掩蓋，隱約還有西瑟斯慣常有禮的偽裝，只差這一句，碰撞立刻成了追逐奔跑的聲音，追著女人歇斯底里的怒吼，「你給我停下來！我不准你靠近那孩子！」

紐特攀俯在餐桌下，已經沒有力氣和抽筋的胃掙扎起身，滿是生理淚水的雙眼聽見阿姨的怒號緊張地回望，手腳並用往阿不思身後躲去。

但第一個衝進來的人不是阿姨，而是葛雷夫，「紐特！」

「波西瓦？」

「你怎麼知道這裡？」

阿不思和葛林戴華德同時站起身藏住紐特，在看清來人時也不知作何反應，後頭撲來的紐特姨丈卻逼得他們只能奮力將紐特推向葛雷夫，一哄而散躲向其他角落。

「你這小壞蛋！你還想害他多久！」

「冷靜點、阿姨，氣壞身體不划算。」

「你也是！」阿姨將氣歪的臉湊到西瑟斯面前，丹蔻手抓起看來價值不斐的領帶，「你帶這人來，到底打什麼算盤！你還認不認我這個阿姨！」

「……西瑟斯？」深陷混亂的紐特終於回過神，傻傻看向自己的哥哥，又過一陣子才注意緊抱自己的雙手，「波西瓦……？」

「是我。我來接你了。」

葛雷夫輕拍紐特的背，不住吻去紐特再次爆發的顫抖，收緊懷抱帶他遠離兩兄弟的親戚。

「你還不放開他！你這狼心狗肺──」

「阿姨……我們不妨聽聽他們的想法，」西瑟斯也漲紅了臉，但原因不太一樣，他努力抽回自己的領帶，一邊大咳幾聲一邊站到兩方中間，「既然紐特已經作好決定，多聽幾句話也不礙事。」

阿姨憤怒仇恨的眼神清楚表明她沒有完全接受西瑟斯的說詞，但已為葛雷夫爭取足夠的時間。他扶著紐特站穩，看過每張面孔，最後回到紐特，「紐特．斯卡曼德，我要求你以後只能喝我的血，你接受嗎？」

「……你的血？」

「他在說什麼啊！西瑟斯、你給我讓開！」

「只要還在他身邊，我就會確保他每個月吸食足夠的血液，」葛雷夫一把將還沒恢復意識的紐特塞進牆角，獨自面對越來越激動的女吸血鬼，「如果妳要他喝血只是為了能撐過發情期，他這輩子只要喝我的血就夠了。」

「你在胡說八道什麼？這才不是吸血鬼存活的方式！」

「沒有人有資格指導他人該如何活下去！」稍微點頭示意西瑟斯讓開來，葛雷夫朝仍處於盛怒的一方走，「我活下去的方式便是陪著紐特，直到死亡那天來臨。他不需要做任何決定，不管生命多麼短暫，我都不會離開──我就是他的決定。」

沒有人反駁葛雷夫，每個人各自帶著微妙的表情看這個宣布要用生命陪伴吸血鬼的男人，每個人各自閃爍不同的疑問。

紐特的阿姨不再如此憤怒了，而是相當質疑地看著葛雷夫，「你要怎麼做？你知道吸血鬼有時要靠大量進食撐過發情期嗎？」

葛雷夫點頭，逐漸放鬆的線條看起來在微笑，「我知道，但那不是紐特的『生存方式』。」

他轉身，毫不猶豫牽起有點冰涼兀自顫抖的手，緩慢而柔和地問：「你還沒答覆我的要求呢。我要用我的血液制約你一輩子，你同意嗎？」

紐特抬起頭，滿是疑惑的大眼濕潤著，腦海裡反覆咀嚼葛雷夫方才所說的每一段話，感受到掌心漸漸驅散寒冷的溫暖。

「……我願意，」淚水一點一點冒出來，和崩潰絕望的大哭不同，綿延著落到葛雷夫手裡，「我願意……波西瓦大笨蛋！」

葛雷夫苦笑，重新讓吸血鬼躲進自己的懷抱裡，再也不肯鬆手的力道讓兩人肋骨相碰，發出些許刺痛。

「等下抽血時你可不能再哭了，你阿姨真的好可怕……」

「波西瓦笨蛋……大笨蛋……」

☀

機車車輪緩緩駛過燈火消逝的街道，有時傳來大狗躁動不安的呼叫聲，穿梭每幢房屋間。

葛雷夫早早熄了火，靠摩擦力和雙腳騎進車道，踢下停車桿後拉高環在腰腹的手，彆扭著背起不知什麼時候睡著的吸血鬼，嘴巴張張開開嚼著奇怪的咕噥。

他苦笑一下，擦掉紐特流到下巴的口水，順手撥撥怎樣都整理不好的頭髮，「其實我才是被你制約的人呢……小瘋子。」


End file.
